


Whiskey Wolf Foxtrot

by Golenstar



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Dance, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Anal Sex, Dancer Stiles Stilinski, Jock Derek Hale, M/M, Multiple Story Arcs, Rating May Change, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Slow Burn, or as much as i can
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2018-12-27 09:44:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 23,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12078555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golenstar/pseuds/Golenstar
Summary: Omega dancer Stiles only wanted to make it through senior year but when a prank gone wrong blows up in his face he'll have to deal with the repercussions of messing with football captain Derek Hale!





	1. Chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Guys! This is my very first time writing any sort of fanfiction so please forgive any serious errors. (normally I just read and review) but I've decided to step in the writers chair for once.  
> in this universe alphas don't have as much of a problem being around other alphas. for example Scott and Jackson can coexist in the same group. also as you can see the rating is explicit. yup I'm going all out with this one guys. eventually ill add more tags but for now just remember that sexy times will come. also I am very much aware that lacrosse is a spring sport and football is an autumn sport but for the sake of the story just go with it ok?  
> constructive criticism is always appreciated but please no hate.
> 
> I'm so excited to share my story with you guys Hope you enjoy!  
> -Red

Walking into school on the first day was not fun for newly presented omega Stiles Stilinski, who of course forgot his dance bag on the first day of school. Stiles’ summer was filled with dance at the studio, lunches with his dad, and doctor visits over his new omega status. Shuffling out of his car he adjusted his new flannel and jeans before threw his backpack over one shoulder and marched on to school briskly walking through the parking lot and only tripping over himself once.  
“Stiles hey!”  
Stiles turned to the familiar voice of his best friend and alpha werewolf Scott McCall.  
“Whats up? Did you hear Allison presented as an omega and her hair must have gotten shinier…”, Scott gushed about his crush since freshman year, Stiles tuned him out. This is only one of 7 million times Scott has came to Stiles about an update of Allison’s body changes. Don’t get him wrong Stiles loved Scott like a brother but the continuous Allison babble was old, however he knew that Allison would be good for Scott if he ever got the nerve to talk to her, so much for all that alpha bravado.  
As Stiles and Scott continued into the hallway a few heads turned up at Stiles new scent. Most people only knew him as the spaz friend of Co-Captain Scott McCall of the lacrosse team and who would probably end up a beta. The smell of new omega was turning more than a few heads. Stiles didn't notice all the eyes since he was focused on Scott and his poems about Allison's eyes all the way to his locker. When they got there Scott took the locker next to his best friend noticing that while there were books in the locker there was no lock on it. Move Your feet lose your seat. Scott put the books in the locker over.  
“Dude I’m tellin ya man, she’s amazing, have you ever seen a more beautiful person?”  
“Um yea Scott, Myself” Stiles answered him with a mock hairflip going back to putting some of his books in his locker that he wouldn't need until lunch.  
Because of the small breeze Stiles created with his hand Scott finally got a good whiff of Stiles,  
“Bro you gotta tone down the omega pheromones.”  
“There Pheromones Scott I can't do shit about them.”  
Scott shook his head as if trying to clear the scent from his mind,”But like you smell good. Like really good, distractingly good.”  
“So I smell good?” Stiles replied sarcastically, “Alright I'll go to the bathroom and maybe rub some soap on my neck or something.”  
At this time Scott was jumped on by other alpha Jackson whittemore in typical varsity jacket and designer jeans, and his girlfriend Lydia in a beautiful blue sundress with louboutin heels came around behind him.  
“Sup losers”  
“Jackson what's up still on steroids?” Stiles shot back. Jackson growled at that. Jackson was the textbook definition of an alpha jock. Tall buff and annoyingly handsome to top if off he was a werewolf like Scott and hanged around with them on the full moon, he also dated Lydia Martin, textbook definition of an omega, beautiful long orange hair, outfit definitely designer, and a chanel handbag to match. The only thing about Lydia was that she had the mind of a supercomputer which omegas were not supposed to have even in this current day and age. Also she had a bit of a screaming problem, easily breaking glass and shattering ear drums with her banshee wails. She was easily going to be valedictorian and it was only the first day of school. Lydia was perfect in Stiles eyes even if now as an omega he really doesn't have a chance with her. 

“Jackson come off it he was just making a joke. A poor one at that. Hi Scott, Hi Stiles”  
“Hey Lydia” Scott and Stiles chimed in together.  
“Have either of you seen Allison we were supposed to walk to home ec together,” Lydia cringed at the word. Since presenting so late in the year, last year she didn't have to take a useless class that taught omegas how to be basic house wives cooking and cleaning.  
“Allison?” Scott’s head piped up more already puffing out his chest and preening as if she was nearby.  
“Calm down Scotty she was just asking for her not like you're going to talk to her anyway.” Jackson Cackled  
“I could anytime I wanted to I just got to make sure the time is right.” Scott challenged, Jackson and him switching into their own conversation about lacrosse and whether or not Finstock will put some juniors on the front lines.  
“I’ll walk with you Lydia, I got it first too.” Stiles piped in,  
“Oh yea congrats on becoming an omega Stiles, I'm sure you're going to love learning about the right temperature to cook a turkey or what the true power of pine sol really is.” Lydia laughed dripping with sarcasm and Stiles laughed as well. However unlike Lydia, Stiles wasn't completely upset with his new class because of his omega status. Truth to be told he already did those things from taking care of his dad, watching his cholesterol and cleaning the house because his father was always away at the station and Stiles truly didn't want to put more of a burden on his father as much as possible.  
The warning bell for class rang and the group split going their separate ways Lydia and Stiles going to home ec and Jackson and Scott heading off to gym. On the way to home ec Lydia ran into Liam another omega who was a sophomore, a werewolf, and who presented way too young if Stiles had a say.  
“Hi Lydia Hey Stiles!” Liam hugged both of them but lingering on Stiles, Stiles put his hand in the shorter omegas hair and ruffled his hair that was buzzed on the sides except for the top and was coiffed to one side growing longer and longer by the day. Liam was wearing a tight navy t- shirt that showed off more of his feminine curves and his sleeves were rolled up obviously to show some defiance to his mother and some sky blue jeans with blue converse.  
“Hi Liam, how was your summer?” Stiles asked keeping his hand in Liam's hair occasionally bringing it down to his neck and the back into his hair, Liam was practically purring at another omega comforting him.  
“It was alright I missed you guys, but mom still believes sleepaway camp is good for my behavior skills or whatever, you know her, a rowdy omega gets no suitors but a social and well behaved one in every instance get them all blah blah blah.” Liam imitated his mother's voice.  
Because of Liam presenting so early his mother put him in omega training full swing, which meant finishing camps, manner classes, and crowded summer camps knowing that eventually he would have alphas coming from all over trying to court him. But all Liam wanted was to play video games and dance which surprisingly his mother was ecstatic about the latter. going on about how an omega should know what to do when an alpha asks them to dance. He however felt it was one of the few things his mother didn't have control over and made himself push to get on the varsity dance team early as a sophomore. Liam didn't really care about manners and believed an alpha should like him for him not the front he puts on in front of his mother.  
“Well i'm glad to have my little Liam back.” Stiles cooed over the younger wolf.  
They walked into their home ec class noticing Allison sitting in the middle of the class by the windows saving them a seat at the table.  
“Ally where were you? You said we were gonna walk to class together, as queens of the school we have to make sure everyone is aware of our presence.”  
Allison argent shook her head chuckling.  
“Lyds I saw you guys but Scott-”  
“-Was there and you couldn't talk to him because then your omega love smells would go all over the-”  
“Place and you couldn't have that happen because then Scott would know that you like him back even though we all know he likes you-”  
“Even if it's a little too much like, so you came here to get away from him.” Liam finished, “I think we got it right this time guys.” Stiles and Lydia just nodded their heads looking at Allison with a deadpan stare.  
Allison turned beet red and looked away bashfully. Ever since she presented early last year her omega pheromones would go off the chart when she went talked to, sat with, or even thought of Scott McCall. The problem was is that Allison was a trained hunter and so was her father and the rest of her family. They lived by the code but that also meant if a supernatural creature broke the code Allison would be forced to kill and she didn't know what she would do if that creature was ever Scott Mccall.  
“Alright class take your seats. My name is Louis Greenberg but you can call me Mr. Greenberg or Louie. I am your Home ec teacher here to teach you about the omega ways of life, I am an omega myself and…” Mr. Greenberg went on trying to make it as lively as possible without sounding like those overly bubbly omegas. “If you have any questions, problems or if you just want to talk I’m here and feel free to see me after class or after school, now Let's talk Omega…”  
____________________

By the time it was lunch Stiles made his way to the outdoor seating by the field, meeting up with his friends in the middle of the metal bleachers with his lunch.  
“Yo Stiles how was your morning classes?” Scott asked with his mouth full of a turkey sandwich his mom made him.  
“Alright Harris Hates me more than ever.” Mr. Harris was Stiles ap Chem teacher and hated Stiles with a Passion. He always graded him the worst and now that Stiles presented as an omega Harris seems to hate him more now.  
“Oh ignore him he’s an idiot.” Lydia chimed in filing her nails. Lydia was also in his chem class and somehow always escaped the brunt of Harris’ hatred. “He just doesn't understand what a quality person you are.”  
Stiles mumbled in reply about stupid alpha teachers when Liam rushed up the bleachers to them with Allison barely keeping up. Allison paused when she saw Scott and took a seat down a row and on the edge of the group, looking away and only speaking when spoken too. Stiles of course noticed this but for the sake of his friends decided to keep quiet about it. Following Liam and Allison came Jackson and some of the lacrosse team. Of course Stiles was on friendly terms with most of them having grown up with some.  
“Sup Losers”  
“Really Jackson?” Lydia huffed, when Jackson came he sat one step above the group with the lacrosse team filling in. Overall there was starting to be a sizable crowd on the bleachers.  
“Hey Stilinski you smell good new perfume?” one of the boys cackled with his friends  
Scott smacked him behind the head, “Shut up idiot he’s an omega”  
“Thank you Scotty but I don't need you to defend my honor.” Stiles said walking up to the lacrosse player whose name was Trent or something like that and smacked him upside his head “Shut up idiot I’m an omega”  
The rest of the lacrosse team laughed at their friend's distress apologizing about how he insulted Stiles.  
“Alright alright Stilinski stop harassing my players” Jackson called,”Alright what are we gonna do about those football jerks?” at this Stiles ears perked up. It was not secret that the football team and the lacrosse team were enemies always having to battle it out for the field for practice and pranking each other in the locker room.  
“What about a stink bomb in their lockers?” one of the lax players spoke up  
“Nah cause we have to use the locker room too and no one wants to change in that funk.”  
“What about a Glitter bomb?”  
“Too messy.”  
“Spray paint their equipment pink?” Stiles Pitched in.  
“Actually that might work. Good job Stilinski actually coming up with something for once.” Jackson complemented/ insulted him.  
The rest of the lacrosse team started chatting about Stiles’ idea and how they were going to execute it.  
“But isn't that vandalism?”  
“They won't know it's us”  
“It's always from us”  
“So? Deny. Deny. Deny.”  
“I guess.”  
Stiles turned his attention to Liam talking animatedly to Lydia and Allison about a new alpha he saw.  
“She had the prettiest green eyes -” Liam was practically swooning “and this perfect brown hair, not too long but long enough, she looked amazing”  
“Liam you need to watch out just because she’s a girl doesnt mean shes not after the same thing that other alphas are after.” Allison chided him  
“ I know I know but she's different okay I can feel it.”  
Do you even know her name?” Stiles asked  
“Umm no?”  
Everyone deflated  
“Have you talked to her?”  
“No”  
Everyone sighed in exasperation  
“Hey leave Liam alone” Stiles said looking at everyone, “This is a new development for Liam. I for one would like to meet this alpha who has stolen our little Liam's heart. Of course after Liam meets her himself.”  
Liam felt better having Stiles on his side.  
“Anyway you coming to dance tonight?” Stiles looked down at Liam,”since I presented I probably will have to learn the omega parts now.”  
“Of course learning the parts is gonna be a breeze.” Liam reassured him  
_____________________

Learning the new part was not as easy as Liam promised having forgot his dance bag at home Stiles had to rehearse bare foot and in some soffe shorts he borrowed from some beta on the team. During the solo contemporary parts Stiles was excellent at it, it was only when he had to partner dance with someone else was he having trouble.  
“C’mon Stiles stop stepping on my toes!” his partner whined  
“Sorry sorry Jake its new ya know.” Stiles tried again making the moves look seamlessly blended together only to come to a jarring halt when he once again stepped on his partner's feet.  
“Ok We're done” his partner angrily stomped away packaging up  
“Sorry” Stiles called back. The rest of the rehearsal was spent stretching and when everyone was filing out to go home Stiles stopped his dance instructor,  
“ Mrs. Forde can I stay a little later and work out a few kinks in the routine?” she looked at Stiles with a weary smile,  
“Sure but please no shenanigans and lock up when you're done.”  
“Thanks and no Shenanigans here!” Stiles saluted her as she walked out.  
Stiles put on his phone in the sound system and turned the volume up. The heavy bass to Hey Mama by Nicki Minaj Came over the speakers.

Be my woman girl i’ll

Be your man,

Stiles let the music take over and sprang into his routine. Becoming sharp and rigid when the music called for it and loose and fluid as the song went on. He also added in some of his own flare like flips when he knew he had time and scorpions to needles into aerials. Stiles was always flexible and when his father had suggested gymnastics when he was younger to burn off some energy Stiles couldn't say no. Now he was making his way across the floor sliding and leaping adding levels to his routine. As the bass dropped Stiles dropped, a smile practically ebbed into his face. Little did he know a pair of green eyes was watching him from the crack in the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys i'd like to thank loveyProphet, Sakuralight, maryanne21, Quaglietta_girl25, Sumthinelse, Emmi, and SweetLilSue for reviewing and giving me feedback with the last chapter as well as everyone else who gave me some kudos!  
> And without further adieu chapter 2

Liam was sitting outside on the school steps waiting for his mother to pick him up from dance... again. 

He knew she didn't mean to be late all the time yet more often than not Liam found himself sitting on the steps of the school after everyone went home. As he was waiting his mind was drifting, thinking about how he would figure out algebra 2 and whether or not he should ask Stiles for extra help. While the smartest person he could go to was lydia, Liam preferred Stiles to teach him. Something about the lanky omega made schoolwork click for him. Many times Liam was over at Stiles house in his living room full of mismatched furniture trying to learn linear equations or why y+mx=b. 

Most of those days Liam would stay for dinner and even going as far to ask to sleep over. His mother said no most of the time claiming that school night sleepovers didn't actually include sleep and that, that would be no good for an omega. 

Liam groaned at the thought. 

Recently he was starting to wish he presented as a beta or even an alpha! His mother was always a little strict but since he presented shes been a terror. Sometimes Liam did not want to go home for fear of her rants and lectures about how he's not traditional enough or good enough for alpha suitors, or how all her hard work and training is all for nothing because he refuses to listen and Liam would get sent to his room to read about how to least offend and please an alpha, his mother would check in every 15 minutes and Liam loathed every second of it. 

‘House cleaning this and cook that and don't forget an alpha wants a shapley omega!’ Liam was sick of it, often times he would feign sleep or homework that was already done to get his mother off his back.

His father was also no help. He would watch tv or pretend to read the paper when his mother went of on one of her rants and whenever Liam asked him to back him up on another ridiculous idea about omega manners his father would pretend like he didn't hear or tell him to listen to his mother. Liam thought it was traitorous. His father use to bring him to his carpentering job and let Liam follow him around but now he claimed it was to dangerous for an omega to be there, (even though Liam has spotted serval omegas working on the same projects as his father) and no longer letting him watch sports with him on the weekends claiming it would give him bad ideas or heaven forbid make him want to join a sports team!

 All he wanted was his family to go back to normal. When his dad didn't discriminate against him or when his mom treated him like a son and not an item to be sold. He thought about how when he was younger how his summers would be filled with family trips to the beach surfing and sunning or when they would go to theme parks and ride roller coasters all day long. Liam longed for that, for real family time. However with the way his family is heading he thinks it might never return to that again.

He was drifting farther away from his parents and he hated that, but he felt like he was being pushed by them. He felt that his parents were no longer there for him. They don't treat him like Liam their son they treat him like Liam the  _ omega.  _

Often Liam thought about running away, his situation was getting worse and worse by the day.The little blonde buy was broken out of his wandering daze by a warm voice behind him.

“Liam what are you still doing here?”

“Hey Mason. I’m waiting for my mom to pick me up” he sighed.

Mason was one of Liams closest friends but because of school he rarely sees him. Most of their time spent together is spent on saturdays when he could get away from his parents or over snapchat.

Mason went to sit down next to Liam when his phone started to beep.

“You should probably answer that.” Liam pointed out. But Mason just silenced his phone.

“Nah I’d rather talk to my best friend, who by the way missed my match with the history club. I destroyed that kid by the way, alpha too, though you never believe it…” Mason went on laughing to himself.

“Sorry man my mom wouldnt take me and none of the others were around to drive me.” Liam slouched and drooped more. What kind of friend is he if he can't come out and support?

“ Hey man its cool I got another one in two weeks. I’m sure your mom-”

“No Mason it's not ok!” Liam snapped. Mason whipped his head around at the sob that came after to see his friend, eyes full of unshed tears and sobs that caused him to tremble. Mason quickly wrapped his arms around Liam pushing his head into his shoulder. Shushing him and rubbing his back,

Mason tried to calm down his friend.

“I dont think its the history match your this mad about.” Mason whispered in his ear. Liam picked his head up from underneath his friends chin and looked him square in the eye and whispered.

“I don't want to go home.” 

Mason’s eyes widened and he brought Liam back into his embrace having no words for what his friend told him. Mason knew Liam's situation but couldn't relate. Mason had very supportive parents and an alpha who was courting him.

 

Liam had none of that.

 

Mason remained in the embrace with his best friend even when the football team came out after practice and started giving them weird looks including when his boyfriend Brett broke away from the group of jocks to ask what's wrong.

“Hey Mason, Liam are you guys O-” Mason put up a hand, shaking it telling Brett that now was not the time. Brett saw the hand signal and proceeded to back up motioning to show Brett that he’ll wait in the car.

Liams sobs shortened to hiccups and then sniffles when he finally looked up at Mason. 

“Thanks for being there man even if I can't be there for you…” his body started to hiccup again and Mason quickly put both his hands on his shoulders,

“Woah man we can't cry out in public this much we’re gonna start getting weird looks.” Mason joked trying to lighten the mood even though the football team had already come by giving them strange stares.

“Yea I guess you're right.” Mason turned and looked in his bag for a napkin grabbing Liam by the chin and wiping his eyes. 

“You think your gonna be ok?” 

“I guess so”

Mason didn't look to confident at that reply,

“Well I’m always here for you buddy through thick and thin.”

“I know,” Liam blew into the napkin, “You're the bestest friend a guy could ask for.”

“That's what they call me Mason: Bestest Friend.” Mason laughed and Liam joined in, finally lightening the mood.

Ther laughter was interrupted by a black BMW pulling up to them; Liam's Mother. She rolled the windows down and hollered,

“LIAM LET'S GO YOU'RE LATE FOR YOUR COOKING CLASS!”

Liam rolled his eyes and bid goodbye to his friend before grabbing his backpack and trudging his way across the sidewalk to the car. He looked back at Mason and gave him his best smile which was mediocre after the amount of crying he was doing.

“Why are your eyes all red?” his mother questioned as she pulled off speeding out of the lot.

“No reason mom, just forget about it.” Liam sighed leaning his head on the window.

 

__________________

  
  


“Alright we're going to line our defense more, spread out, if I'm correct the team were up against has a stronger offense than defense and more runners than linemen so we’ll need to keep spread out if we’re going to prevent them from scoring.” 

Peter Hale coach for the beacon hills football team went over in their video room. Of course the lacrosse team needed the field to practice for their game on Thursday but the football team had their first game of the season that Friday. Peter was peeved that his team was getting the boot because Finstock shouted the athletic director into giving them more field time. 

Peter kept going over the positives and negatives to this plan and how his team could score against their opponents when he noticed his nephew in the back gazing out the window with his eyes glazed over.

Clearly not paying attention.

“Derek please tell me what is so interesting about the bushes outside? See a Squirrel?”

Derek looked up to the front of the class clearly being shaken out of his stupor.

“Uh”

“That's what I thought. Pay attention.” Peter scolded him,”That goes for all of you. If you want to win on friday pay attention!”

The team visibly stiffened after that. Derek knew Peter was harder on him because they were related. Many people had originally questioned Derek being captain of the football team claiming it was only because of Peter showing favor. Derek was quick to shut down those objections when he was on the field showing his true skill at football during the preseason when the team won scrimmage after scrimmage. He put in hours of practice often coming in on the weekends to practice some more or run laps to improve his speed. Not to mention he was good for the team's morale, often encouraging his teammates to push their limits and work together more as one unit rather than thirty teens on a team.

Derek however couldn’t pay attention to the strategy for very long, his thoughts kept drifting back to to his dancer he found on the first day of school. All he could think back to was watching him dance alone, Derek heard music coming from the room and the door was cracked open after football practice and only his eyes was on the omega, watching him glide around on the dance floor. The long gangly limbs and overly large hands somehow become nimble and graceful once the music came on, and those eyes, those amber eyes. Derek wished he was the subject of those eyes all the time. 

He knew the omega yet he didn’t. Often Derek would see him hanging around Scott McCall and Lydia Martin but he never really bothered with learning his name. Now Derek wanted to know, he needed to know this boy.

Derek Hale never really payed attention to omegas and betas coming after his affections. He would normally after a football game or when he was feeling up to it hook up with a gorgeous omega on the cheer team or beta in fashion club with her skirt too short or crop top revealing too much, just to get any kinks he had out of his system. 

So what? He was a player sue him. 

Being on the football team and an eligible alpha had its perks and Derek fully planned on exploiting these perks with his this oega. After all who could resist a Hale? 

As practice let out Derek and his friends were walking to their locker. Derek had to take a locker next to his friend Isaac after having found his books in some strange locker on the first day of school. No doubt another attempt at a prank from the lacrosse losers. The bitter rivalry was getting on Derek's nerves more and more each day. When he was a freshman on the JV team he thought it was hilarious, all the pranks both teams pulled on each other from crickets in the locker, wet toilet paper attached to everything, neon yellow hair dye in the shampoo bottles and spraying sinks. It was awesome in the beginning, but now four years later the rivalry was still going on strong and Derek was tired of having to deal with the stoners on the lacrosse team lead by Scott McCall and Jackson whitmore the Goofiest and douchiest people around. 

Scott was like a puppy in Derek's eyes, too trusting too happy and just overall shaggy. Jackson was just rude, he was mean to his own teammates on and off the field. Actually the only person Jackson wasn't rude to was Lydia. Derek had no idea how the lacrosse team manage to win a single game let alone win the championships last year.

“So when we win on friday who's gonna throw the first party?” Isaac asked speaking more to the group. Isaac was a curly blonde haired beta who was a running back on the team but he was mostly there for the people and less the sport. When he moved to beacon hills back in sophomore year he barely talked to anyone. It was only when he shared an english project with Derek and shared classes with Vernon Boyd did he start making friends. He genuinely enjoyed spending time with the team but Derek and Boyd especially having encouraged him to tryout for the team in the first place saying that with the speed he has he could easily outrun any other running back in the county. Isaac was also a werewolf born and raised so he and Derek connected more on a personal level especially when Derek's family went out on a full moon and Isaac and Boyd we’re invited because of the lack of space to roam in the woods by their house.

“Not me.” Boyd's deep baritone voice replied. 

Vernon Boyd was Derek's second in command and always has been since he shared his peanut butter and nutella sandwich with him in the first grade. Boyd was a lineman and a good one at that. Standing 6’3 with muscles upon muscles and a face that could scare away thunder he was a force to be reckoned with. However he was more quiet than anything else. Often he and Derek would hang out in a comfortable silence neither of them being talkers.

“I can host it.” a voice spoke up from the back

Brett Talbot was a junior and a one of the linemen on the team. His stable relationship and anchored wolf made him a great addition to the starting lineup. Brett never had to deal with omegas and betas throwing themselves at him because he was happily with Mason Hewitt a gorgeous dark skinned omega who had a knack for history. What made their relationship so special was growing up together and knowing that they were mates from very young. Brett was one of the few lucky ones who knew who he was going to be with since he was a child and protected Mason from the bullies on the playground. They’re bond while not official by law was already complete and official in both their families eyes, all they were waiting for was to become of legal age and complete the bonding ceremony. 

“Wouldn't you rather spend time “celebrating” our win with Mason?” another one of their teammates spoke up wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

“Man I wish. Mason has some overnight trip to Los Angeles for history club, my sister is staying at her friends and my parents are going to be gone for the weekend.”

“Alright it's decided,” Derek Spoke up, “party at Bretts on friday.” 

The rest of the team whooped and after grabbing their things started to head out to the parking lot to their cars passing by two omegas crying on the steps, everyone sort of keeping their head down and shuffling past except Brett who could smell his mates distress but ultimately being shooed away to the car.

 

_______________

 

“Salad? Again?”

John groaned. Stiles just looked at his dad and when he received a withering glare he may or may not have put another piece of grilled chicken in his dad's salad.

“We need to watch your health remember? Doctors orders.” Stiles shook the salad serving spoon at his father. While stiles wasn't the best cook occasionally burning the bottoms of brownies or putting too much pepper in his spaghetti sauce he tried everyday for his father. After a cholesterol scare 3 years ago Stiles went all out for his dad buying healthy cook books and forcing kale into every meal he made. 

John missed the time where he could have a burger. Not that veggie imitation stuff or even turkey he wanted beef, greasy beef but with Stiles making his every meal sometimes it's hard to even sneak in a small order of fries. 

“Stiles the doctor said to cut back on salt not turn me into a rabbit!” John looked at his salad with disdain wishing it would burn with the heat of his death stare.

Stiles just sat down with his own salad and began to eat ignoring his father's plea for unhealthy food. The sheriff just sighed mournfully and got started on eating his grass.

“So how was school?” 

“It was ok, Harris still hates us and assigned an essay on what I have no idea.”

“Well thats his job son.”

Stiles groaned at that. He had a dance competition coming up in a week, he was helping the lacrosse team plan out their prank because they would be useless without him, and homework Stiles had no time for it. 

“Any new cases down at the station?” 

“Yea we got a call about a cat stuck in a tree. Very serious case had to get the FBI involved.”

Stiles rolled his eyes at his dad's humor and accepted that he wasn't getting any juicy case theories tonight. Siles wanted to go into law enforcement like his father and he wanted to prove that the brute force of an alpha was not always needed to uphold the law. He was always interested about what was happening down at the station nosing his way into cases but being shooed away by his father.

 

Heading to bed that night in his batman pajamas Stiles had no idea the can of worms that was about to be released on Friday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it for today. what do you guys think about teacher Peter? I'm going to try to get another chapter in by the end of this week but I make no promises. By the way if anyone is interested in beta reading for this story feel free to leave me a message! Another set of eyes is always good. Please kudos and review!  
> -Golenstar


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys I'd like to thank Tigerlillykaty, loveyProphet, Joe_M, TheMagicalPixieHorse, Vi, and hollykaye for leaving reviews on the last chapter.  
> I'm absolutely aware that Greenberg probably would have been fired but hey its fiction!  
> If anyone wants to I'm in the market for a beta reader send me a message if you're interested!  
> OK enough from me now chapter 3!

Stiles woke up feeling extra groggy, flashforward and now it was 6 in the morning and he was already at school. Entering the locker room he saw all of the Lacrosse boys were there with baby pink bottles of spray paint in their hands. Stiles just dropped his bag down and looked them all in the face deadpan and said,  
“You know if they catch you with that paint on your hands you're probably going to be suspended right?”  
At this Scott looked up from his huddle with Jackson about how they were going to execute the plan.  
“That's where you come in. You see we already thought of that but if you use some of your magic to spray paint the equipment it probably won’t be traced back to you.”  
“Is that why you called me here this early in the morning Scotty?” Stiles moaned, questioning him while rubbing his face to shake the sleep off.  
“Well yeah kind of.” Scott replied awkwardly throwing his hand behind his neck and scratching it uncomfortably.  
“Oh Stilinski just do the damn thing already.” Jackson groaned  
“Oh Jackson shut the hell up.” Stiles quipped back  
The lacrosse team was now in a circle around Stiles and the equipment, shifting and fidgeting with their spray paint in anticipation of what's in store. They all wanted to see Stiles because he was a spark and where there was a spark, there was a show.  
Stiles was an emissary in-training and when he’s older he plans on finding a pack of his own, but Stiles for now keeps learning his magic everyday by practicing. He would do little things like having a pot float to him when he was cooking or his pen would write his homework down for him and occasionally he would go out back to his garden and assist the plant growth. However when he was with Deaton he would let his powers run wild, thrusting his magic into the Earth and getting a sense of the land of Beacon Hills connecting himself with his surroundings. His spark was growing more powerful every day and Stiles was making the effort to learn how to use and apply his gift.

However this was none of that.

“I'm not sure how I feel about you guys using my magic for evil,” Stiles said “After all this could turn me into a darach or something.”  
Jackson just huffed, “Listen we don't have all day you're either doing it or you're not.”  
“Shut up man it's okay take your time and focus.” Scott encouraged him.  
Stiles closed his eyes and thought of the of everything around him, of the spray paint cans and the equipment in the center of the circle. He then thought back to the music that he would dance to. Stiles’ dance helped center his Magic. Whenever his magic would go askew Stiles would put on a song and move to the beat and it would calm him down.  
As he started to sway the lacrosse team noticed that the cans in their hand started to move and began to vibrate. They all turned their heads to Stiles seeing that now his eyes were glowing light silver color practically white. The spray paint cans shot out of their hands and stopped in a tilted position over the equipment.  
As if all at once the spray paint shot out of the cans on to the equipment moving around methodically to Stiles directions. His hands were wandering around equipment, it looked like Stiles was the conductor of an orchestra.  
The lacrosse team stood back in awe at Stiles's power. While Sparks were not uncommon in the world it was uncommon for someone to take their magic to the next level and train to become an emissary or a mage. Most people who had a spark normally left it dormant inside or would decide what to do with it once it was awakened.  
Abruptly all the cans clattered to the floor some rolling away but once the smoke and pink clouds cleared all of the football teams equipment was bubble gum pink.  
The lacrosse team whooped and hollered at their victory.  
“Alright Stiles!”  
“Way to go Stilinski.”  
“Oh those football jerks are going to get it today!”  
“Hey boys!” Stiles shouted, “Let's get our shit and get out of here.” he said  
“Oh yeah you're right, boys let's clean it up make sure that there's no cans left behind and we got to put all the equipment back in the roo-” Stiles hand shot out to stop scott giving his directions to the team.  
“I got the equipment,” he said, “let's just make sure it looks like we were never here.” Stiles lifted up a hand and as if he were Magneto and all of the equipment started to levitate. Stiles put them all back where they were in the room. Soon enough all the cans was put in a trash bag that was double bagged in black being carried by one of the Juniors on the team.  
“Make sure to take that out to your car and deposit that off of school property,” Jackson told him, “I can't have this coming back to me but damn this was a good prank.” he admitted  
“Way to go stilinski you finally did something in your life.” As Stiles was leaving the locker room he looked over his shoulder and said, “Jackson if you think that's all I can do when I turn your insides out you'll be surely mistaken.” he laughed over his shoulder and walked out leaving Jackson there looking pale.  
__________________

With all the extra time Stiles had he decided to go to his dance classroom for an extra hour of practice before school. The truth was, using his magic pumped his adrenaline and in order to not be jumpy for school Stiles needed a way to center himself. He decided on practicing more of his lyrical routine to the song Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol. 

We’ll do it all,  
Everything,  
On our own.

Stiles could feel his magic swirling around inside him humming beneath the surface as he outstretched his Limbs and followed the lyrics of the song, his magic went with him swirling around him almost giving him a silver like aura. The song finished and Stiles felt more grounded than when he had walked into school this morning. Feeling refreshed he picked up his bag and headed out to his first class of the friday: Home Ec  
_____________

In Home Ec they were going over deserts and how to make them.  
Greenbergs long dark curls were pulled back in a low ponytail and he was wearing a black apron with goggles over his light gray eyes. He had on black chemist gloves while he held a lysol can in his hands.  
“Louie why are we going over this? Its just seems wrong to me.” Lydia spoke up.  
Greenberg sighed. It was no secret that Lydia hated the class even though she excelled in most of it. Sometimes Greenberg completely understood her reasoning and often he fought with his superiors over what they put on his course list of things he had to teach his students, arguing that if his omega students have to learn it then the alpha kids in the school should too. He knew not all his omegas would grow up and find their alpha immediately but he also understood that not every other alpha or beta in the school was going to find their match as well.  
“I acknowledge your point Lydia, and while I understand where you're coming from I think this one lesson you might just enjoy.”  
Greenberg walked around from in front of his desk, went to stand at his work table, turned around and grabbed a cup of custard that was in a large dish that was pre made.  
“Ok class since the school won't grant me a blow torch but still want me to teach you the art of french cuisine were going to get a little DIY in here. Please put on your goggles.”  
At that the class gave him hesitant looks most knowing where he was going with this.  
“In honor of it being friday we’re going to veer from the normal class and I’m going to show you how to make the perfect creme brulee.”  
He looked up to see various faces of anticipation and hesitation from his students.  
“But first safety first. Stiles would you mind standing over there by the fire extinguisher. Liam could you stand by the door incase my superiors decide they want to observe me?”  
Stiles and Liam rushed to their spots in anticipation of what to come.  
“Ok class normally I don't recommend this but what you're going to do is grab a lighter like so. And then you want to rubber band it to the can. Make sure you do this last because there's a good chance the lighter might stay on. And then once it's attached all your want to do is aim and fire.”  
Greenberg laughed at his own pun and some students joined in. He pressed the top of the can and immediately a giant flame shot out. He aimed it towards the creme brulee and started moving the can around it in a circle.  
“What you want to do is start on the outside and make your way in.” He addressed the class as they looked on in awe as he started cooking the dish.  
When he finished he looked up, unhooked the lighter and picked up the dish and held it up to the class. the top was perfectly cooked and flakey.  
“And there you have it a perfect creme brulee.”  
The class erupted in laughter.  
More students jumped up shouting:  
“Let's do more!”  
“What else can we light on fire?”  
“C’mon Louie its Friday!”  
“Can I try?”  
“Woah there guys lets not get ahead of ourselves. I don't want a complaint coming in that I tried to set the school on fire... But I guess we could do one more. Allison fetch me the chicken from the fridge in the back.”  
The class whooped and proceeded to watch in fascination at Greenberg cooking things in the fridge with his homemade flamethrower. Liam was so into it he forgot his post at the door so when it burst open the class scrambled to look like they weren't doing anything suspicious, Greenberg included.  
“Oh hey Finstock lovely day were having.” Greenberg stuttered, it was obvious he had been caught.  
“Just what the hell is going on here? Are you guys alright I saw fire!?”  
It had been apparent that Finstock didn't realize that it was Greenberg himself with the DIY flamethrower.  
“I just needed to make sure you're all safe in here.”  
“Oh and why is that?” Greenberg spoke up “Think I can't take care of my class?”  
At that Finstock stuttered at the harsh glare coming from the icy gray eyes from across the room.  
“No it's not that it-”  
“It's just what?” Greenberg started walking towards the alpha getting in his space. Finstock visibly shifted picking up on Greenberg's minty chocolate scent and got distracted. Greenberg saw how his focus shifted and rolled his eyes. Alphas. As Finstock stuttered over his words Greenberg turned around his long curly ponytail shifting with him allowing Finstock to smell more of the omega.  
“Umm uh well” Finstock stumbled along. At this point the class shared snickers under their breath about how the phys ed teacher was fumbling around their home ec teacher.  
“Bye Finstock.” Greenberg put on one of his charming smiles that underneath meant business.  
“Uh yea bye” Finstock turned around and looked over his shoulder to see the omega waving him out and became more flustered.  
When the door shut the class was silent for a moment before Lydia spoke up.  
“Maybe one more thing?”  
Greenberg looked around at all the pleading faces.  
“Alright one more thing”  
The class hollered in excitement.  
_________________________  
After school Derek headed towards the cafeteria to a team pre-game meal. As he got on the line with his teammates he picked up a ham and cheese hoagie with lettuce, a bag of chips and a Gatorade. After giving thanks to the moms serving them food he went to sit down at the cafeteria table where Boyd and Isaac were already waiting for him.  
“Hey you ready for tonight?” Isaac asked them.  
“Yeah I was born ready, this team won't know what hit them.” Derek said.  
“Alright now don't get too cocky Derek we can't start our season with a loss.” Boyd spoke up  
“Yeah yeah you're right”  
Isaac looked over his shoulder and motioned for Derek Boyd and some of his other teammates to do the same.  
“Look at that, Hey Brett are you going to come join the team or you going to stay over there with Mason and make out in the corner!” he hollered to the two boys in the entrance of the cafeteria along with the rest of the football team making wolf whistles and cat calls out to Brett who was embracing Mason giving his best of wishes for his history competition.  
“I'm so sorry I can't be there for you on your your first game I wish the trip was later.” Mason sighed lamenting that he was going on a trip for history Club in Los Angeles instead of watching his boyfriend's first football game on the varsity team.  
Mason Leaned up on his tiptoes and took hold of Brett’s shirt, pulled him down by the collar and gave him a passionate kiss. Brett grabbed him by the waist and pulled him closer when he heard more cat calls and wolf whistles from his teammates. He stuck up the middle finger and continued making out with Mason. When Brett’s tongue started peeking into Mason’s mouth that was when Mason pulled away their foreheads resting together.  
“Babe you know we can't do this out in public people are going to start getting ideas.”  
“Let them talk I'm going to miss my baby and he's not going to be here for my first game.” Brett leaned in for another kiss and Mason was helpless to stop him. He tilted his head back and wrapped his hands around Brett’s shoulders reaching on his tip toes. Mason's phone interrupted their second session beeping rapidly.  
“Alright sorry I have to go, the bus is about to leave but good luck. I love you.” Mason backed away from the embrace and started to pull the luggage behind him away from Brett. Brett grabbed him by the hand and pulled him back into one more kiss.  
“Bye babe I love you, do well in your history match. Win for me okay?”  
Mason nodded. As he pulled his luggage away Brett watched from the entrance of the cafeteria until Mason rounded the corner and Couldn’t see him anymore then turned around and noticed that all the football team and some of the parents that were helping with the food were still looking at his and Mason’s goodbyes.  
“Damn man you guys are say goodbye like he's going off to war or something.” One of his teammates said.  
“Shut up I'm just upset that he's missing my first varsity game.” He grumbled sitting down next to his teammates.  
“But that's okay cuz you got the party tonight.” Another one of his teammates elbowed him.  
“yeah yeah it's going to be lit.”  
The rest of the team continued eating their sandwiches and conversing among themselves when a freshman who was on the JV team came sprinting into the cafeteria.  
“Guys you gotta come quick someone painted all of our stuff!” he said out of breath then he started to ramble about how he entered the locker room to grab something from his gym locker and he saw that all of the football teams equipment was pink.  
Derek walked up to the freshman and put a hand on the shoulder  
“What? Calm down. Say that to me again?”  
“Oh my God all of our stuff is Pink!” he exclaimed Derek turned around and looked at his team who was slowly starting to stand, some of them not believing the freshmen was right but still wondering. Isaac looked at the small freshman and said,  
“Well let's go check this out.”  
The team as a pack made their way over to the gym lockers and went into their football strategy room only to realize that all of their pads, jerseys, helmets, and cleats were all spray painted baby pink.  
“What the fuck?”  
“Oh my god.”  
“How are we supposed to go out like this?”  
“I can’t believe this”  
Are you fucking serious?”  
“Great the whole goddam schools going to see us like this.”  
“WHAT THE FUCK!?”  
“EVERYONE SHUT THE HELL UP!”  
The football team was startled by coach Hale, who was just as furious as the rest of them. He walked into the middle of the room a sneer growing as he took in the state of all the equipment and turned around slowly to the football team. He looked at them in the eye, his eyes shifting blue and growled,  
“If you know who did this come forward.”  
“I think,” Derek spoke up, “It was probably those lacrosse rats thinking they're funny.”.  
Peter sighed, all the anger leaving him and said,  
“There's nothing we can do about it now huh? All right suit up.”  
“But coach you can't expect us to go out like this.”  
“And where are you going to find new equipment on such short notice with a game in 30 minutes? Suit up.”  
“The team looked at each other and sighed, slowly making their way to the equipment picking it up and putting it on. Once everybody was suited up they walked out on the field to do their stretches ignoring the pregame crowds giggles. It only increased once the game started when the bleachers were full of people and the other team was there also on the field making remarks about the gear.  
“Who knew Beacon Hills had a bunch of princesses on the football team?”  
“Maybe we should paint our gear and like a bunch preteens.”  
“Looks like Beacon Hills is just a bunch of pansies.”  
To say Beacon Hills’ football team were aggressive was an understatement. Many of the team took their anger out on the other side by tackling with way more force than necessary, never letting a chance for the other team to have the ball for long even going as far as clothes lining the other players when they ran for a touchdown fouls be dammed. Regardless of the crowd cheering them on they couldn't get over their pink uniforms. Beacon Hills won the game 42 - 6 putting any of the jokes to rest from the other side and causing their home crowd to shout and boast about their winning.  
As they headed towards the locker room Derek couldn't help but notice that all of the lacrosse team was in the stands laughing and pointing at the football team he growled so loud he could see some of them shutting up in fear while others just ignored him making him growl more. Right as he was about to enter the locker room Center he heard some of them laughing with each other.  
“Damn man Stiles is a genius.”  
The team was silent packing up their stuff, of course they were happy about the win but they were all so embarrassed and humiliated over having to go out on the field and pink football uniforms they didn’t celebrate. When they were packing up Derek went over to Brett, his voice Low and asked him,  
“Hey do you know who Stiles is? He on the lacrosse team?”  
Brett looked up,  
“Yeah he's good friends with Liam and Scott.... he's an Omega who likes to dance.”  
Derek eyes got bigger and his nostrils flared in anger. So this was his omega, the one who he watches after school.

The one who humiliated him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AWE SNAP Derek knows! how will he react to stiles next?  
> i took all of your comments to heart from chapter 2 so I've decided that stiles is magical but his spirit animal that he interacts with is a fox.  
> *if anyone knows how to make the edit from before my name change go away let me know.  
> Please leave kudos and review I'll see you guys next time!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I wanna thank BrightsideDoll , madmana (woelfchen), Lor, xhatorix, and loveyProphet for leaving reviews!  
> If anybody wants to I'm looking for a beta reader just hmu,  
> Chapter 4!

Stiles’ day was going relatively smooth. He would continue to find a hand on his shoulder, a pat on the back or praise from the lacrosse team from Friday. Occasionally he would see the football team members glaring at the world. That didn't stop the giggles and snickers the football jocks got when they were walking through the halls behind their backs. No amount of snarls from Derek or the others could stop the entire student body from laughing.   
Stiles went about his day until it was brought up again in Home Ec. As Stiles Sat down he tuned in to Lydia and Liam's conversation about it.  
“Mason was telling me how he had to calm Brett down on Friday, it was crazy, he told me that he was on the phone with him till 3am telling him how much of an alpha he was and how he was ok and would live.” Lydia was cracking up by the end.  
“oh poor alpha egos. So fragile.”  
“I know” Liam joined in “ if I get an alpha I hope they don't make enemies with the color pink!”  
Lydia was laughing freely now and Stiles joined in. At the sound of Stiles laugh Lydia looked at him smugly.  
“What the lacrosse team pulled off this time was pretty good right Stiles?”  
Stiles just shrugged and propped his head up on his hands.  
“It was wasn't it?”  
“Almost too good right Stiles?”  
“Too good.”  
“So good that they might have needed help from a certain spark?”  
Stiles looked at her scandalously putting a hand on his chest.  
“My dear Lydia you don't think I had a part in the lacrosse team’s prank?”  
“Cut the crap Stiles, we all know Scott and Jackson couldn't have pulled that off without you.”  
“I have no idea what you're talking about.” Stiles turned the other way dramatically and looked back again. “Isn’t Jackson your mate? You shouldn't doubt him.”  
“I know Jackson's prank capabilities because he's my mate Stiles and I know Scott couldn't do that ether with or without the lacrosse team.”   
Stiles sighed “Maybe I may have helped a little bit.”  
Lydia looked like the cat who got the canary but Liam looked scared and stepped in.  
“Stiles the football team is pissed. I think you should stay clear of them for a bit till this simmer's down.”  
Stiles dismissed Liam's warning   
“I'll be fine Liam.”  
________________  
Louis Greenberg was walking to his Home Ec class when he heard shouting in the other direction around a bend in the hallway. Sighing to himself he turned around to head to the origin of the loud noise expecting to have to break up a fight between one of the lacrosse and football players. Louis wasn’t at the game on friday but he didn't have to when he got a text saturday from one of the english teachers who told him that about the friday night game how the football team was in all pink. Personally Greenberg thought it was a little much on both ends. How the lacrosse team essentially vandalized school property and how the football team overreacted. He thought they shouldn't have made a big deal and then everyone else would have followed suit,   
As he turned around the corner towards the yelling he recognized the voices as one Peter Hale and Bobby Finstock. Eyes widening he rushed over to the two battling teachers.  
“Listen you half twit, you will pay for new equipment or have the lacrosse nuts of yours clean it.”  
“Listen pal I don't know who you think you're talking to but if you think for one second my-”  
At that Greenberg stepped in putting a hand between them to get their attention.  
“Gentlemen may I remind you that we are supposed to be setting the example for the young minds of this school? If you need to discuss this please do it in the lounge.”  
But to both alphas it was like he wasn't even there, getting louder and louder with every exchange of insult.  
“Listen here Hale you think you're special cause your sis-”  
“You better watch how you finish that sentence Finstock.”  
“Gentlemen!”  
But neither of the alphas stopped  
“You know what I'm gonna do?”  
“Well let's hear it you poor excuse of an alpha!”  
Finstock went to swing at Peter when he was pushed back by two small but firm hands. He looked down to see Louis Greenberg the Home Ec teacher with both his hands resting against his pectorals pushing hard to keep him from hitting Hale. Gray eyes blazing at having to stop a fight between teachers.   
“Bobby it's not worth it. He's not worth losing your job, just please let it go.”  
“Yea Bobby listen to your omeg-”  
“Go away Peter!” Louis yelled at him over his shoulder with eyes practically throwing knives at him.  
Peter got the hint and left.  
Finstock was still riled up and tried to push Greenberg out of the way.  
“Listen Louie you don't know what that guy, that ass-”  
“Bobby! Were in a school!”  
“Bu-”  
“But nothing we have to set an example!”  
Bobby was still seething and Greenberg grabbed him by the hand and pulled him into his classroom. Before he opened the door he turned around and asked,  
“Do you have a class right now because you need to chill out.”  
Bobby just turned to him, “I don't have a class but I also don't need to chill out or whatever it is I'm perfectly fine it's Peter that needs get his a-”  
Greenberg interrupted him again   
“You're obviously not fine. Here just sit down and relax first. And next period when you're calm you can leave ok?”  
“Alright whatever but only for this class!”  
Greenberg pulled out the chair for Finstock to sit down and hopped up on the desk directing himself toward the board and Finstock. “You know he was just trying to get a raise out of you and he's probably going to do it again. You need to make sure next time you don't answer him. Your job could be on the line Bobby.”  
Finstock had his hands in his hair messing it up in frustration. “Well what do you suppose i should do? Hes accusing my players Louis! Regardless of whether or not they actually did something those are my boys he's accusing I gotta stand up for them.” Finstock stood up and leaned over the counter hands on the outside of Greenberg's legs. Greenberg grabbed the sides of his face and tilted his head up, “But I don't want you to lose your job.”  
“I won't I promise.”  
“Thank you Bobby for being the better alpha.” Greenberg whispered.   
Finstocks eyes were shifting from his lips to his striking gray eyes which were now filled with lust.  
Greenberg realized just how close he was to Bobby and looked at his lips. He was quite a handsome alpha and he was definitely confused why someone like Finstock had not been mated yet. Finstock had been there when Greenberg first got hired to teach giving only a gruff greeting in passing here or there and now look at them!  
Recently Greenberg had been getting more of a special treatment by Finstock with a empty seat at the teachers meetings and an invite to have lunch with him or Finstock would come and linger by the class when he taught. Greenberg himself wasn't mated so he thought it wouldn't do any harm stealing a kiss from the alphas lips. He looked up to see Finstock looking at him back who obviously noticed how close they were and was taking it in stride by leaning down slowly towards Greenberg's lips.

“Ahem.”

Just before their lips touched they were startled away by the entire Home Ec class who were wondering why their teacher showed up late and decided to bring an alpha with him.  
“So this is where you've been all this time Louie? Making out with Finstock eh?”  
At that Greenberg went red knowing he was caught. Motioning for Finstock to sit down in the teacher's chair again he just sighed and began his lesson for the day.

____________  
Stiles was making his way out to his car with Liam taking him home for some tutoring.   
“So Liam you want to tell me about this Mystery Alpha.” Liam deflated at the mention of his alpha. Recently he hasn't seen her anywhere and he was starting to wonder if it had just been a dream. He would sometime come to school early and wait to go in just to hope to see her. He could still remember what she smelled like, something so feminine like raspberries but also strong like the woods, he loved it and he kept going off that sent practically smelling every brunette who walked into the high school.   
“Eh haven't seen her.”  
Stiles stopped, “Li it's ok you know. You'll find her again I know it” he wrapped an arm around Liam shaking him a bit.   
As they got to Stiles jeep he went around to open the door when he was hit from a large mass of maroon and white.  
“OOMPH”   
Stiles was pushed up against his jeep with a fuming Derek Hale behind him snarling in his ear.  
“So you think you're funny huh Stiles?”  
“Dude what the fuck!? Get off of me!”  
“I know what you did omega. Think you can vandalize our stuff and get away with it?”  
Stiles heart sank. Derek knew. Holy shit Derek knew!  
“Look man I don't know what your talking about.” Stiles was sure to steady his racing heart beat as much as he could to avoid the wolf lie detector.   
“I’m gonna beat you right her-”  
“Get off of him!” Liam was hitting Derek as hard as he could but alas he was no match for the alpha.   
Just as Liam screamed the football team who was coming out of the school after practice and saw their captain pinning Stiles. Racing over they made a circle around them pushing Liam to the ground.   
Derek turned away from a struggling Stiles to look at the tem.   
“Feast your eyes boys I found us a rat.”   
The football team cheered  
Liam screamed  
At this point the lacrosse team was just getting out of practice as well when they saw the circle around Stiles jeep and Liam on the ground and sprinted over. Scott broke through the crowd to see Stiles defending himself from Derek with a black eye obvious that he’d been punched. Scott roared and charged at Derek tackling him to the ground for hurting his friend. Chaos erupted and both teams began to fight quickly turning into a brawl in the parking lot.  
____________  
Greenberg was waiting for Finstock out by the teachers parking lot when he heard screams and shouts coming from the student lot. Rushing over he saw the melee that was taking place and immediately rushed in to stop the fighting teens. Shouting he began pulling some of the teens apart when he felt a punch to the side of his head.  
____________  
Finstock walked out towards the teachers lot expecting to see Greenberg waiting for him. They had previously made plans to go get dinner and to say Finstock was looking forward to it was an understatement. He ran his fingers through his hair for the umpteenth time and looked around for Louis who said he would wait by his car when he heard collective yelling and then silence.   
As he turned towards the student parking lot he saw his lacrosse team and the football team both looking worse for wear but what angered him the most was how Greenberg was hunched over holding his head in pain. Eyes bleeding red Bobby ran over to where his omega was and sneered all of the students into submission whether they wanted to or not.  
“Go. home.”  
No one moved an inch  
“NOW!”   
That was everyone's cue scrambling into their own vehicles and leaving the parking lot like bats of of hell.   
Finstock then turned around to Greenberg who was still holding his head and in a calm voice the red bleeding out of his eyes scanned over Greenberg's faces and asked if he was ok.  
When Greenberg nodded in reply he herded him towards his car. Greenberg leaned into his embrace, “Thank you.”  
Finstock hummed.  
“Those kids are dead meat. But for today let's get you some ice.”  
Greenberg nodded in agreement.  
______________  
Stiles and Liam sighed as they walked inside the house shaken from what just happened. They sat down on the couch and just looked at each other.  
“Stiles theyre gonna come for you what are you gonna do. Derek! Derek freaking Hale pushed you oh my god oh my god!”  
“Liam calm down i'll think of something. I got this.”  
“But Stiles it wasn't just Derek! The whole football team knows they're gonna come for you!”  
“Liam you forget that louis got hurt. Were all probably in trouble anyway.”  
“That's not any better Stiles they could hurt you!”  
“Liam!” Stiles made a gust of wind that hit Liam in the face cutting him off and leaving him windblown, “I can defend myself remember? I'm not just some helpless omega.”  
Liam seemed to calm down a little but still seemed stressed on the matter.. “I don't know maybe you should lay low for a while.”  
“Liam when have I ever ran from a fight?”  
“Never”  
“Ok”  
They settled down to watch a movie Liam cuddled into Stiles side. When Liam fell asleep Stiles let his mind wonder to what he was actually going to do about the football team and why Derek Hale, alpha douchebag, over aggressive extraordinaire smelt so damn good

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dam lots of Finberg in this chapter but its a sterek fic I promise I'm just setting the stage for somethings. what happens next? find out next time!  
> don't forget to kudos and review! honestly i love reading your comments they make my day.  
> if anyone knows how to get rid of chap 2's comments let me know :)   
> see you next time   
> -Golen


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I want to thank BrightsideDoll, Carter_theFandomCat, ManekiRai, Nightmare_creeper25, gymbunny, BleedingBlueKunoichi, psychoticgaybatman, and abby for their comments last chapter.
> 
> I changed my author name and cannot get rid of the original name chapter note on the bottom if anyone knows how to fix it please let me know.

As Lydia was taking Allison to school Allison's heart was thundering. she was constantly changing her eyes from the road to the window never really paying attention to who what she saw  
“Thank God for werewolf healing you know, Jackson was pretty banged up, albeit he was healed by the end of the night.You should have seen it Ali, I mean I wasn't there but Jackson said it was wild. “ She looked over to Allison while switching her eyes back on the road, “and poor Stiles I know he can heal himself but still it was kind of based around him.” Allison just hummed and muttered if Scott's okay. Lydia looked at her deadpan,  
“Is that all you're worried about? Scott?” Allison stared back at her,   
“Listen Ali it's like you're not really even worried about Stiles. I know Scott's your number one and all but-” Allison cut her off   
“I have to take care of him. I just have to.” Lydia looked at Allison and sighed  
“Does Scott know this?” she questioned, Allison looked back out the window, “Of course he doesn't.”  
When they finally pulled up to the school Allison rushed out of the car heading towards the bike rack where Scott was strapping his dirt bike up.  
“Scott are you okay I heard what happened yesterday.” Scott turned around at the sound of Allison's voice shocked that she that she was even talking to him “Yeah I think so.”  
Allison tucked some hair behind her ear and looked at the ground Shyly.   
“Thanks for looking out for me Ali but I can handle myself you know.” Scott pointed out.  
“Yeah well sometimes we all need someone to look after us.” Scott strapped his helmet up to the seat and turned to walk in the school. As they made their way across the parking lot he slowly put his hand around Allison’s shoulder leading her in towards the school. he would’ve been lying if he said his wolf wasn’t preening not only with the attention she gave him but when she leaned into his embrace.  
As stiles sat in his chemistry class he sighed heavily looking out the window. By now it was all across school about the fight that happened yesterday and how Greenberg had been hit. the word on the street was that finstock had a death warrant out for the person who hit him, Multiple lacrosse players and football players alike ducked out of dodge whenever they would see the coach prowling the hallways. As soon as Stiles began to take out his school supplies he tuned into the announcements, calling himself, Liam, the lacrosse team and the football team to the gym. Groaning he packed up his stuff again and shuffled his way down the hallway but not before Harris gave him a sneer as he walked by mumbling about missing his class.  
As stiles entered the gym he walked to take a seat on the bleachers he noticed Scott and Jackson sitting on the farther side of the gymnasium. As he was walking past some of the bleachers he heard collective growls from the football team on his left, Derek Hale being one of the loudest ones. Stiles held his head up and kept walking there was no way they could get to him during the detention.   
“Finstock I really don’t think I belong here, I had no part in this!” liam was arguing with finstock over whether or not he deserved to be there or not.  
“Save it Dunbar. We know you plotted it with them.”  
“Oh my god how many times do I have to tell you I had no par-”  
“SIDDOWN DUNBAR!” finstock yelled  
Liam sent him a growl of his own but sat down next to sties grumbling about how he didn’t deserve to be there.  
“All right if you're going to behave like animals we are going to treat you like animals. Think of this gym as your cage, you will not be allowed to leave except for going to the bathroom which will be in the locker room. Welcome to an in-school suspension, and by the way this is going on your permanent record!” Finstock shouted to the teens.  
At the mention of everyone's permanent record stile spoke up,   
“Coach let's be honest is it really permanent record Worthy?”  
Finstocks eyes Bled into a dark shade of red, “ Absolutely bilinski why don't you ask the black eye that one of your teachers has.” he was seething with every word and everybody on the bleachers visibly flinched as if to confirm the previous day's actions. Louis Greenberg had not taken off from school and came in the next day with a black and blue bruise on the side of his head with Finstock at his side growling at anybody who stared too long. It was no secret how the gym teacher felt about what had happened the day before.   
Stiles sat back in his seat and put his head down. The next couple of hours was the most uneventful day of stiles’ life. Luckily he had his magic to keep him entertained, he would transfer it from one fingertip through all of his veins and bloodstream to end of the other finger tip or would practice manifesting it into different things his favorite being the wispy white fox that would circle up and down his forearms fluffy tail wagging and stiles would lightly pet it with his fingers until it would curl up or take another form of a wolf. This puzzled stiles, the wolf while still a wisp was bigger than the fox and would prowl around stiles hands until it too decided a nap was best. However the wolf did not disappear as quickly as the fox did when it put its head down rather it stayed manifested forcing stiles to keep his hands still, its ear would occasionally twitch whenever stiles inhaled until slowly drifting away to nothingness. This was strange normally his magic would manifest as a fox or of a tree swaying in a strong breeze. Never did another animal manifest especially without stiles focusing specifically on what he was producing. His magic alerted him to a threat coming behind him and stiles turned his head, only to be caught in a staring match with a red eyed Derek. He couldn't help continuing to gaze into those eyes. He got lost in the bright red almost scarlet hue, they were brighter than most alphas, brighter than Scotts! Stiles felt his eyes begin to shift too, to their bright silver. Derek’s eyes widened but kept his gaze on stiles not breaking the eye contact, when stiles winked and smirked at him the alpha flushed red and turned away. Stiles smirk turned into a full on grin that he made the great Derek Hale himself blush.  
_____________  
Derek was bored out of his mind in detention, he would shift in and out of beta form and listened for things to keep himself occupied. For example right now he could hear the constant buzz of the gymnasium lights, the foot tapping and pen clicking of his teammates, of Finstock texting, no doubt to a long haired grey eyed home ec teacher and a hum. Derek paused and focused in on the hum. Unlike a normal hum on a constant pitch it would raise and and lower as well. The sound was so miniscule that Derek almost missed it. Closing his eyes he focused on the sound and put his head in the direction of the noise. His eyes opened when he heard the hum the loudest only to be looking directly into Stiles eyes. The hum hitting a perfect pitch. Derek questioned what the hum was and how stiles controlled it. When stiles looked back at Derek he didn't realize that his eyes had shifted into their alpha red.  
Derek was confused about his body’s reaction to stiles and when stiles eyes turned silver in response all thought left Derek’s head. His wolf inside was howling and yipping in joy. They had found their mate! Derek on the other hand was warring with himself because he was supposed to be against stiles right? Yet here he was gazing into his eyes like a lovestruck teenage girl. It took everything Derek had not to jump up and claim when stiles winked and smirked at him. Derek flushed and looked away. Today was not the day for this especially when Derek realized it was his mates fault he was in the Suspension in the first place. He was warring with himself over how he never realized this before when he looked up and horror and back at stiles. Yesterday he had hit stiles! His mate Derek had tried to hurt. It made sense now why when they fought his wolf wouldnt come to him, only when Scott started attacking him did his inner wolf make an appearance.  
When the final bell of the day rang everyone sighed in relief that it was over only for Finstock to yell at them to stay where they were.  
“Oh ho no you guys aren't going anywhere, your parents are coming to pick you up.”  
That Drew an outburst from the crowd  
“You think I give a damn!? Because of one of you hoodlums a teacher got seriously hurt! You should’ve known what you've been doing.”  
It was around 4 pm, an hour after school let out and every parent had finally arrived. everyone was now waiting impatiently when the principal walked in to talk to the parents about what happened yesterday. When he announced the fight and how a teacher was injured the parents themselves uproared not believing with their children had did. the looks they sent toward their kids could scare off a lion pride.  
When they were all finally exiting the building many of the parents were scolding their children about respect and school vandalism, Stiles included got chewed out by his the sheriff about how he had to leave work to come deal with him and the fact that he was a part of what happened in the game. John paused in his scolding to intervene a heated argument breaking out between the Hales and Mr. and Mrs. Whitmore.  
“I'm just saying it was the lacrosse team who did it right? Our kids were just defending themselves.”  
“Oh so it was also lacrosse team that decided to beat up on my son? No it was your half trai-”  
“Watch your next words whitmore.” Alpha Talia hale said eyes seeping into a dark maroon red  
“I’m just saying-”  
The sheriff stepped in, “How about we let this go folks. Were setting a bad example for our kids.”  
“Thats easy for you to say sheriff your son isn't directly involved-” Whittemore was cut off by talia  
“Oh but he was sheriff wasn’t he? I believe it was actually him who painted the equipment if anything it should be him only being punished!”  
“Watch it Talia. I do believe it was your son who gave my stiles a black eye! I could have had him in handcuffs right now for assault.”  
At this point many parents were yelling at each other equally over what happened just as much as the kids. The sheriff withdrew from the argument he was in and stepped aside for a moment. Rubbing his temples at the fight that was breaking out he stepping in the middle and shouted “HEY! How about we calm down? The situation has already been resolved how all just go home and leave it at that. Let’s not causing a public disturbance like our kids yesterday ok?”  
Peter Hale who had been present because he was going home with Talia turned and lowered his eyes seductively to the sheriff.  
“We could make another kind of public disturbance if you want sheriff.”  
John had just blinked at him and shivered at the creepy leer sent his way by the football coach.  
With a heavy sigh he instructed stiles to go to his car and meet him home. It was time to leave.  
________________  
Liam was heading to the car he couldn't help but notice the scent of raspberries and woods that hit his nostrils. While it wasn't as strong as the first time he was definitely left looking around to see whether or not he could find his alpha. He was interrupted by his mother dragging him pulling his arm towards the car  
“Getting into a fight Liam seriously do you think this is any way for an Omega to behave?”  
He ignored her in favor of continuing to seek out the new scent.  
“did you think that was a good idea? That hanging out with those hoodlums was a good idea?”  
“Mom I smell her!” his mother sighed,  
“Liam I have no time to play the pronoun game who?”  
“My alpha mom! I smell her my wolf smells her!”  
Liams mother turned and looked at the crowds of parents and students fighting.  
“Liam lets go.”  
“But mom really I-”  
“LIAM GET IN THE CAR.”  
Liam deflated and got back in the car no longer arguing with his mother.   
He still kept his focus on the beautiful scent of raspberries and Deep Woods when he rolled his window down.  
__________________  
Lydia was in her room on her bed facetiming stiles about what went down after school today.  
“-and then coach hale started hitting on my dad lyds. Hands down the creepiest thing I've ever seen.”  
Lydia nodded and continued to brush her hair getting ready for bed. She hadn't heard yet from Jackson and according to stiles his parents were petty involved with the fighting. She wanted to comfort her mate but knew better to wait for him to come to her than try to out him.  
“Lyds you listening to me?”  
“Hmm?” she was snapped out of her thoughts by stiles, “I said my magic manifested into something else today!”  
Lydia perked up, “Oh and what was it this time another shrub?”  
“No.” stiles pouted, “and I thought you liked my barberry bushes?” Lydia laughed, “for your information it was a wolf.”  
Lydia gasped. “Stiles do you know what this means? This is huge. I’ll bet that your mate is a wolf and by the looks of it they're close by.”she was delighted by this. Another mated pair was great news for anytown. Do you have any guesses?”  
Stiles seemed to ponder her question for a moment before shrugging, “Nah but if you're right this is really cool.”  
Lydia nodded in agreement when her window was shoved open and Jackson climbed in.  
“You know I gave you a key to my house for a reason?” Jackson just got on the bed behind her and pulled her into his embrace nuzzling her throat mumbling a small quicker.  
“Sorry Stiles I'll see you tomorrow.”  
At the mention of Stiles Jackson lifted his head and took her phone grumbling a goodbye before he ended the call and went back to burrowing into Lydia’s hair.  
“That wasn’t very nice you know.”  
“I’m not very nice you know.”  
Lydia hummed and turned around fully in her wolfs lap wrapping her arms around his neck and straddling his legs. In return his grip tightened.   
“Are your parents mad?”  
“They’re arguing yeah.”  
Lydia kissed his temples and continued to hold him. When they first mated they both didn't take it a seriously as they should have, still being petty and arguing with one another instead of working out their problems. Over time they saw the error of their ways and realized how much trust they had in each other. Whenever Jackson's parents would argue he would spend time in her bedroom until things cooled down and likewise when Lydia felt alone or anxious she would go and seek out her mate. Eventually it wasn't always about sex and more of the companionship aspect of their bond.  
Jackson rolled her over till they were both laying sideways on the bed. Lydia in turn pulled up her blanket around them.  
“You might want to take your pants off.”   
“Later”  
“Cmon you'll wake up grouchy because you fell asleep in jeans.”  
“Jackson smiled a genuine smile, “You know me so well.”  
“Kinda my job.” she smiled back.  
As Jackson got back in the bed Lydia returned to his embrace. Jackson curled around her and by his slower breathing she could tell he was heading off to sleep.  
“Love you.”  
“Love you too.”  
_________  
When the facetime call ended with lydia stiles decided to do some homework and head to bed. During his english assignment his mind started to wander about what Lydia said about his mate showing their true selves through his magic. Stiles stopped and put his focus into his spark trying to manifest the wolf again. When he felt a weight in his hand he was greeted by the wolf again but it was much larger and stiles was able to get a better look. He noticed the wolf was mostly black with white around the eyes and muzzle making the red hue stand out more.   
The wolf hopped out of stiles hands and prowled across the room leaving stiles awestruck. Most of his wisps would stay in the vicinity of his hands and rarely did they ever leave stiles personal bubble.   
What surprised him more was when he felt another pull from his spark and looked at his hands and there sat his fox on his hind legs observing the wolf intently.   
Noticing the other wisp the wolf hopped back on the bed and circled the fox. Occasionally getting a head butt from the fox or a playful nip on its hind legs. When the wolf finally settled down on the bed the fox followed curlinging up on the inside of the wolf.   
To stiles this was a sign. His mate was a wolf! Sparing one last glance on the animals curled on his bed he drifted off into sleep dreaming of scarlet red eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 50000 points to whoever can guess who Liam's mate is! see you next time please comment and review!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I want to thank BleedingBlueKunoichi, caty_contagion, GothCilk, Pysslis, ManekiRai, YaoiDieHardFanGirl, psychoticgaybatman, TCat, Nightmare_creeper25, and lowkeyskittles for leaving comments.  
> I'm so sorry I haven't been updating very much honestly school is kicking my butt and its hard to find the time to update but I'm still here I'm not abandoning this fic!  
> authors note: I changed my author name and cannot get rid of the original name chapter note from chap 2 on the bottom if anyone knows how to fix it please let me know.

Derek was working on his project with Boyd in their physics class. Both of them trying to ignore the conversations and gossip about what happened yesterday. 

“I heard that the football team trashed the lacrosse teams houses so that's why they also were in detention”

“No it had to be more than that. I heard they broke all the lacrosse gear.”

“They probably beat up Greenberg for revenge to Finstock.”

Boyd slammed his pencil on the table growling low. “This is ridiculous. The shit they’re saying.” His hands balled into fist.

Derek laid a reassuring hand on his shoulder. “Calm down man or it'll just fuel the fire.” Boyd mentally counted down in his head taking deep breaths.

“Its annoying.”

“Let them think what they want they're idiots anyway,” Boyd nodded and went back to his part of the project dealing with the velocity of a moving object and the impact it would have on an object standing still. 

The bell rang, derek and boyd were quick to pack up saying goodbye to the teacher leaving the room towards their lockers. As they rounded the corner, Isaac came up behind them sulking. “You hear the shit their saying about us?”

Derek nodded affirmative at the school's latest piece of gossip.

“And it's all Stilinski's fault really.”

Derek also nodded at that. 

Last night before he went to bed Derek went over what happened in the past month of school. The usual war with the lacrosse team escalating, finding out he knew the omega dancer he watched, learning that said omega dancer is a trouble maker that got him into an in school suspension, learning that said trouble making dancer was also his mate, it was a lot to take in for Derek.  
He ended up writing a list of pros and cons about Stiles being his mate and threw it in the trash when he realized he didn't know stiles that much to begin with except he was the sheriff’s son, Scott’s friend, magic, a dancer, and had a lovely constellation of moles on his face.  
On top of that Stiles probably hated him or else why would he have pranked them in the first place?  
Derek couldn't focus on the conversation with Isaac and Boyd. Proven how when a person ran into his back with a thud no doubt hitting the floor, Derek was slow to react. Turning around he saw it was Stiles on the ground rubbing his back.

Before Derek could react, Isaac was already on him. “Watch where you're going klutz.”

Stiles got up, picking his bag up with him. “How about you shut up?” 

Isaac snarled, “how about yo-”

Derek pulled him away from Stiles. “C'mon guys he’s not even worth it.”

Stiles is not going to admit that he was hurt by that.

_______________________________

During lunch, Stiles made his way to the dance room to perfect his routine for next week's competition. Using his magic he formed a wisp that was human sized so he could practice his partner routine. 

Of course since the wisp wasn't solid like a normal person he couldn't practice the partner lifts but he made do. He put on the song black Cadillac by Shinedown and went to his first position. 

I got a mind full of aggravation  
I can take it if I just relax  
I say a prayer for the motivation  
Keep me solid so I stay on track

Stiles let the sound wash over him and focused on the moves and blocked out the day’s events. Twisting and turning with the wisp person till the dance looked better than before. When the song ended, Stiles was panting. 

Keeping up the magic of the wisp and trying to focus on something else wasn't hard in itself but add high intensity dance and beads of sweat were dripping down his forehead. He dissipated the wisp and went to his bag to get a drink of water.

He couldn't stop thinking about the wolf wisp from last night. Stiles knew Lydia was right about how the manifestation could be a clue as to who his mate is but for the life of him, he couldn’t guess who it was. 

His thoughts were interrupted by clapping. He looked up to see Liam entering the room. 

“Working hard or hardly working?” he made his way across the room putting down his bag and getting out his dance shoes.

“Group routine?”

“I actually need to practice my solo. Would you watch me?”

Stiles nodded and Liam made his was to the stereo, putting on Higher by the Score. During the opening of the song he made his way to the front of the mirrors and sat down to watch. 

I've been up, I've been down  
Seen the world from the ground  
But I hear the drumming  
Now my veins are pumping

Liam’s style of dance was very different.

While Stiles magic made him fluid and more flexible, Liam was explosive, more rigid but fitting the music perfectly. His solo routines often included back handsprings and aerials which gave him more style points in the judges eyes. 

Stiles watched with rapt attention cheering for Liam in certain parts and jamming along with the music as well. When the song was over Stiles clapped and Liam bowed panting and smiling before making his way back over.

“Amazing, Liam truly amazing.” 

“Thanks Stiles, it really means alot coming from you.” Liam smiled. He took out his salad his mom packed him for lunch. 

They ate in silence both omegas minds wandering elsewhere.

Stiles mind went over what happened recently and what was to come. Technically he had served his detention so in the school’s eyes he was in the clear but with the football team? 

He knew they didn't like him anyway so what was the point? He however couldn't shake the image of Derek's scarlet eyes in his mind. 

That alpha had power, on and off the field. It dawned on Stiles how much of a blunder he made by helping out the lacrosse team. If Stiles ever wanted to be an emissary in Beacon Hills, he had to support the wolves and packs that lived there, and harassing the son of one of the most influential wolves on the west coast was not a good way to go about it. 

Munching on his lunch, he thought of what it meant to be enemies with Derek Hale. 

Well maybe he wasn't his enemy but he sure as hell wasn't his friend. 

The whole Hale pack probably thinks of him as an immature idiot who only uses his magic for mischief, which in retrospect was kind of true, but that's not what he wanted to be known as. 

Making up his mind stiles slumped his shoulders, it wouldn't be easy but he needed to apologize to Derek Hale. 

________________________________________

 

When the bell rang for the last class of the day, Stiles was already seated in his desk and writing out a list of ways to apologize. 

He was nervous, sue him. 

What if Derek spit in his face or kicked him or wolfed out. It's never good when someone wolfs out in public. People staring everywhere like the world stopped. Stiles didn't want that kind of attention. He just wanted him and Derek to talk it out and get everything straight. He even made a letter just incase Derek really wasn't about whatever Stiles is saying so he could just hand him the piece of paper and high tail it out of there.

Dear Derek,  
Sorry for fucking with you and the football team. And having a fight with you in the parking lot. I was being stupid. 

Friends?

Stiles

Stiles crumpled up the page and ripped it out of his notebook. 

Stupid stupid stupid. 

Why would Derek even take time to read a note that he gave him?

He would just have to do it in person and pray that his face doesn't get punched in.

______________________________________

When the final bell rung signalling the end of the school day, Stiles had gotten nowhere with his apology ideas for Derek Hale. 

Stiles already fucked with him would he even think he was serious about it. While pushing his way to his locker, Stiles mind was reeling with what to say. 

Grabbing his books that he would need for his homework tonight and adjusting his straps he stopped and put his head on his locker. 

He just needed to talk to him. He was stressing too much about it, he was surprised his magic hadn't gone haywire with how much anxiety Stiles had over it. 

Closing and relocking his lock he trudged his way to his car. He had dance too today. The competition he had next Saturday. 

Of course he was ready, but it added more stress onto his already stressed out mind. 

Stiles was so out of sorts, he didn't realize that there was someone there as he swerved around the school corner. 

This was the second time he fell today from hitting someone. He probably shouldn’t make a habit out of this. 

“Sorry dude didn't see you there.”

“Don't call me dude.” Derek growled back at him. Stiles head shot up. Derek again!

“Okay my bad bro.”

Derek just growled more and stiles looked down scratching his neck. 

Derek turned to walk away and Stiles eyes widened. No! 

“Wait!”

He reached out and grabbed Derek by the forearm and to this day he will deny squeezing his muscles a little bit. 

Derek's head whipped around and he looked at stiles with a shocked expression that slowly turned into disbelief and then expectancy that Stiles would let go of his arm.

“What the hell Stilinski?”

“I just wanted to say…” Stiles trailed of not looking at Derek, but still not letting go of his arm. Dam he was buff what did he even lift with? Cars?

“Listen I-”

“Spit it out!”

“I’m sorry ok!” Derek was rooted to the spot in shock of the words that came from Stiles. 

“I’m sorry I helped play that prank on you guys. It was stupid and immature and I only did it cause Scott asked me to which I know isn't a good reason but friends gotta look out for each other you know? And stupid Jackson thought I couldn't do it, which I totally could which you probably know since you saw the equipment and uh wore it but I just wanted to not chicken out and I really don't have any place in your feud and I wanted to still be able to emissary to a pack in Beacon Hills and I know it would be bad to piss off the future alpha or one of the future alphas of the Hale pack and-”

Derek's mind was still reeling. His omega, his mate was apologizing to him? 

He couldn't have been more happier. 

He had spent all night wondering what kind of mate Stiles is if he would play a prank on someone to humiliate them and not feel bad. He was starting to wonder if he had been right and that while he was cute stiles had been a bad option and to avoid him all together.

“-I want to make things right so i'm saying sorry.”

Derek was still staring at Stiles trying to take in the information that was just vomited at him. 

“Um ok were cool I guess.”

Stiles jaw dropped, “That's it? Were cool?”

“Yea, I mean what did you want a Handshake and hug? Were cool.”

“Oh ok… yeah… we're cool.”

Stiles breathed and let out a huge sigh. This was great!

“But I'm not sure about the football team though some of them are still pretty pissed.” 

Stiles heart dropped. Derek was right. Like one apology would make an entire team of people like him again. 

“Well what should I do to make it better?”  
“I don't know. Make them some food I guess. The guys eat like bottomless pits.” (himself included)

“Oh ok what should I make? I could make brownies. Do you think they would like that? Or maybe cookies? I’m no five star chef but I know my way around the kitchen. What about macarons? Do you think they eat macarons?”

Derek rumbled in reply at the thought of home cooked macarons.

“Anything would be ok just make sure you don't try to poison us.”

Stiles looked to be mulling it over. Content with what he had to do.

“Um Stiles?”

Stiles looked up in question.

“Let go of my arm.” Derek's eyes turned into their alpha red and stiles dropped his arm like a hot cake. Derek smirked satisfied with his reaction and turned to leave.

Stiles stood there stock still watching Derek retreat to the locker room for football practice. 

Derek's eyes were the same color as the wolf wisp in his room last night. But that couldn't be could it? There was no way Derek could be his…

“Alpha?” 

Everything started looking fuzzy and to Stiles, the room was blurring out.

Rushing around other people, out of the school and through the cars he made it to his jeep and got in, grasping the steering wheel he started to panic. 

Realizing his shortness of breath he focused on one thing in particular his gas needle and how it was on quarter to E. 

He would need to get gas soon.

He needed a new set of tires because his tread was running out.

The garage man would probably charge him too much

He was probably going to have ask his dad for money. 

His dad probably wouldn't have enough money.

They weren’t filthy rich like the Hales.

The Hales were rich.

Derek was a Hale.

Derek was his alpha. 

Derek was his mate.

Derek probably hated him.

Well maybe not anymore.

Scott was going to be pissed.

He didn't know what to think. How had his magic not picked up on this before. Derek freaking Hale was his other half, the one Stiles was supposed to be with forever. The one Stiles would marry, buy a house with, have kids and grandkids with. 

Stiles started to hyperventilate because he was positive Derek was straight if Stiles remembers correctly about his escapades with the cheer team from Lydia and Allison. How could he be the one? 

He barely knew Derek. 

After his mini panic attack, all Stiles wanted to do was drive home, but he remembered he had a dance practice tonight. Sighing,he made his way back out of his jeep dance bag in tow and into the school. 

Stiles threw himself into the rehearsal, focusing on the dances instead of his new revelations but when his magic alerted him at the end of rehearsal towards the door, Stiles saw a pair of green eyes following him specifically in the mirror.

Looking back at the eyes Stiles lifted a brow in question. When the green eyes bled red stiles jaw dropped.

Fucking Derek Hale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awe shit! now both Stiles and Derek know that their each others mate. However this does not mean their getting together anytime soon. We still got some more chapters out of this story. As always your comments and reviews are greatly appreciated, I read all of them and take your suggestions into consideration.  
> See you next time  
> -Golen


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I want to thank ManekiRai, Chloe198403, EmoOtaku4Ever, and Sister N. for leaving comments. 
> 
> authors note: I changed my author name and cannot get rid of the original name chapter note from chap 2 on the bottom if anyone knows how to fix it please let me know.

Alison woke up this morning with an early start. 

She took her time and with great care got herself ready. Today was Saturday and normally she would have gone hunting with her father, but today was different. Entering the kitchen she put on the coffee maker and put her dads favorite cup next to it. Next, turning to the freezer she took out the pack of chocolate chip eggo waffles. 

Quite frankly, she wasn't a fan of it, preferring pancakes herself but she knew it was something her dad didn't enjoy often and she would need this leverage today. Going into the fridge, she grabbed the syrup along with some eggs and bacon for herself and began preparing for scrambled eggs and a few strips of bacon with some extra for her father. While laying the bacon into the pan she heard the thump of the morning paper hitting the door. 

Telling herself that the bacon wouldn't be burnt by the time she got the paper, she headed out to her front door and down the driveway picking up the paper. When the newspaper delivery man came back around the cul-de-sac on his way out, he stopped to say hi. 

“Hey Allison, how’s Chris doing? Do you think I could stop by later? I wanted to ask him about any good shooting ranges.” He asked with a friendly wave. 

Allison return the wave with a light smile. “He's doing ok. I don't know if he's busy or not.” she tilted her head suspiciously and asked, “shooting ranges?” 

“Yeah I plan on teaching my boy how to handle himself.”

Alison only nodded, making a mental note to ask her dad about it later. 

“Ok well, I’ll see you around.”

“Bye Allison!”

Allison watched as the car sped off no doubt the man going to finish his paper route. As she turned around to go back inside, she could distinctly smell burnt eggs… Shit! She rushed in the house clutching the paper in her hand and darting into the kitchen to see her dad standing there fanning out the smoke into the open window above the stove grumbling as he went muttering about teennagers and cooking appliances. 

“Ah Shit dad this was not how I planned to wake you up.”

“Language.”  
Allison sighed even as he was quelling the beginnings of a fire, her father still got on her about her speech. 

“Aw crap dad this was not how I planned.” She deadpanned back sassily at her dad.

“Were you trying to make breakfast?” He looked back at her now scrapping the burnt bacon over the trash can trying to get out all the gristle and grease.”Allison I thought we went over how you were never gonna make it in culinary school. You’re Egg-trocious!” Chris started laughing at his own joke and Allison groaned in reply. 

“It all started well but I left to go pick up the paper and the delivery guy wanted to chat for a little bit.”

Chris looked at her incredulously “You left the stove unattended? Waffle-a surprise!” at this point he was keeled over laughing at his own jokes and Allison was rolling her eyes in response.

“Dad that's not the point this was supposed to be special.”

“How special? Also why?

Allison started scratching her head and playing with her hair only to realize that she curled it this morning and didn't want to loosen up the curls and lose all the effort she put it to look nice.

“You know how we were talking about…”

“About what?”

“About Scott. I know we’re Hunters but nowhere in the code does it say that a werewolf and a hunter can't have a relationship I even went online to the Hunters Guild association website and nothing was on there about it either.”

At this new information, Chris walked over and took a seat in the kitchen chair and Allison followed suit sitting on his right side.

“Dad I think he's the one, I think he's my mate”

“Allison honestly, how could you know that? you're so young, I didn't meet your mother until I was in my late twenties!”

“But you knew that, You knew that she was the one and the same goes with Scott. I've known for a while now but the only thing that's been holding me back,”

“What?”  
“The only thing that's been holding me back …. is you.”

Chris's head was reeling at this. Searching Allison’s eyes for any sort of a lie or any uncertainty but what he found was determination, resilience and a love so deep that resembled the eyes of his late wife. 

Chris put his head down into his hands and went over his options. Obviously Allison was pretty worked up about this Scott fellow, but he didn't even know him at all. What if he was the wrong person? What if Allison was setting herself up for heartbreak? She was young, She Was Naive Chris too once felt that way thinking that everyone you came across was kind of attractive and paid attention to you could have been your mate. 

“Well Alison what kind of person is he? He must be someone extraordinary to get the attention of you my beautiful darling girl.” Chris said trying to lighten the situation up a little.

“He has the best eyes dad, there's such a gorgeous shade of chocolate brown and I know he's not the smartest person but he has a heart of gold and sometimes. He really knows how to take charge, he's the captain of the lacrosse team you know, and I know us Argents are quite fond of the matriarchy. But there's just something about him, he's an alpha which normally I don't really care about, but I just I smell him and everything just falls into place, he feels like home you know. He smells like home. You smell like home too, don't get me wrong, but his smell I just can't get out of my head all the time. But I wanted to run this by you because the fact that he's a werewolf and I know that Mom's death was hard on you. Heck, it was hard on me too, but if you allow me to pursue this relationship I don't want you meeting him with any pretenses or biases because of what happened with Mom.”

“In all honesty Dad it's taking me a lot of soul-searching to figure this out but I really want to give this a try, but I'm not going to make a move until I get your thoughts on the matter because I respect you and I think this is the right thing to do.”

Chris's eyes were wide open in shock. Chris couldn't help the little seed of anger in the back of his mind about how his daughter felt like her mate was the same breed of creature that killed his wife, her mother! 

The same creature that they hunted if something became a problem, but he also took in the fact that he didn't know this boy which was a good thing because he hadn't caused any trouble at all up until this time. he knew his daughter had matured but honestly didn't think that she was this prepared.

He always had trusted Allison because she was always the responsible kid. She took care of her homework, if she made plans she stuck with them and she listened to Chris trying to make it easy on him especially after Victoria's passing but this wasn't his little girl. Standing in front of him was this was a beautiful young woman who knew what she wanted and in that moment Chris realized who was he need to stop her?

“You know what Allison? I'll go with it. I'll allow you to date this Scott fellow but you have to bring him over here for dinner. I trust your judgement and if you think you're making the right choice then I'll be there to support you.”

Allison ran up, hugged her father so tight and Chris returned the embrace. Sticking his nose in her hair. His only daughter, dating a werewolf what was his life now?

“Thank you. This means so much that you trust me dad.”

As they pulled away from the embrace Chris could see the relief coming off Allison in waves and he knew he made the right decision. The last thing he wanted was to push her away. Things were already so tough after his wife died the last thing he wanted was a strained relationship with his daughter as well.

“Are you going to text him and tell him the good news?” Chris questioned Allison trying to scrape off some of the burnt waffle and Salvage what was left.

“Well actually I was going to head over to his house and maybe tell him in person? “ Chris sighed.  
“So that's why you're all done up I knew it. No way where you going to just have breakfast looking like that.”

“Like what Dad? Is my hair okay do I look strange maybe I should put on another dress. I don't know or jeans Maybe, is it my makeup? Is it too heavy? Allison fretted.

“Everything looks fine, Allison you're beautiful.”

“Thanks Dad, you always know the right thing to say.”

With the charred remains of his breakfast, he sat back down at the dining room table. “Now just what might you be doing with this Scott fellow? Do I need to sit you both down and give you the talk? Maybe show him my lovely gun collection?”

“Oh my god dad, he doesn't even know I like him back!”

“I just want to make sure Allison I know how the boys could be I was a teenager too once.”

“Yeah eons ago.”

Chris just shot her and glare out of the corner of his eye. “Shouldn't you be leaving?”  
“Oh yeah right!” Allison turned and went upstairs gathering her purse,wallet, and keys before she left. opening the front door she paused, turned around and went back into the kitchen giving her father a kiss on the cheek.

“Thanks Dad, I love you”

“Love you too Allie.”

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Allison was rehearsing what she was going to say to Scott on the drive over from her house to his and all she got was ‘hey I like you wanna hang?’ Allison was a wreck when she pulled up about two houses away from Scott's house. Knowing from what Stiles texted her last night Scott should have been home and wasn't on a early morning shift at the vet clinic. She pulled out her iPhone and quickly sent a text to Scott.

To: Scott  
Hey you home?

She immediately threw her phone on the seat next to her. What if Scott realizes that there is too much trouble surrounding her and that there would be an easier Omega to get with? What if he thought they weren't made to be anymore and was going to get with another omega or beta just for shirts and giggles. 

What if- Allison's phone beeped notifying her that she had a message.

To: Allison  
Yea whats up?

That was all the confirmation out of she needed. Steeling her nerves and getting out of her car she marched up the driveway to Scott's front door taking in a deep breath she rang the doorbell. She was only waiting for a couple seconds before she heard footsteps coming down the stairs and the door unlocking. Behind the door was a disheveled Scott still in his boxers and wearing a sleeveless tank top showing off his toned arm muscles definitely from lacrosse.

“Allison is everything okay what's up?”

“Scott I've always wanted to tell you I-” she gazed into his brown eyes getting lost in them, “I, ...I-”

“You?”

Allison was getting more flustered by the minute oh God it shouldn't be this hard!  
“I like you Scott I like you a lot and normally I wouldn't do this kind of thing but I've been so torn up about it because I know you're a werewolf but you smell amazing and you're sweet you're funny I always want to be around you and I…”

“Allison are you asking me out on a date?”

“Well yeah kind of.”

“And not in a friend way right?”

“Yeah not in a friend way like in a relationship sort of way.”

Scott paused and Allison froze searching his face for his reaction, for his answer to her question.  
Scott’s smile widened and his face lit up like a small puppy.

“Absolutely! This is amazing I mean I've always felt this way about you but I never really knew how you felt back and it's great to know that you like me too Allison and yeah we can keep it chill for now and take it slow if you want maybe we could go get a bite to eat sometime?”

Allison felt a wave of relief wash over her, “I would like that a lot.”

Scott nodded “Did you want to come inside? I'll make you breakfast I can cook a mean egg!” 

Allison smiled again and nodded her head as they were walking inside the house.

“So how long were you parked on my street?”

“I was nervous okay!”

__________________________________________________________________________

Mason was sprinting through the woods quickly twisting and turning. While he was doing that he would make sure to drag his hand along the trees or anything that he could touch. Making sure to not only run in a straight line he made a zig zag through the woods hoping that it would throw his scent off a little bit instead of giving him away. 

Breathing heavily, he stopped in the middle of a clearing in the woods and ran over to the other edge. He climbed a tree hoping that if he was found out maybe a little height could help him. 

Mason climbed up to the highest branch he could reach and counted back from 15 by the time he reached 1 he could hear the roar of a werewolf. 

Here we go again.

_______________________________________________________________________________

With his eyes blindfolded, it made everything 10 times harder. 

He couldn't run nearly as fast as he normally could trying to focus on his other senses as opposed to just using his sight and his smell. Constantly touching the trees and really listening in the forest while trying to smell Mason’s scent really helped hone his other senses. 

He could smell the deer family that walked by probably an hour before and he heard the Blue Jays at the top of the trees calling out to one another, he could feel the Oakwood of the forest and smell the Deep Woods but also a faint hint of Mason along the trees. 

Using his other senses to guide him was difficult and he would occasionally trip over some trees and bushes, but last he made it to the clearing he felt like he was finally on the right track. Once he was in the middle he knew he could take off his blindfold and once he did he scanned the tree line searching for where his best friend was. Stopping by one of the smaller trees, he looked up and when he noticed the tree ruffle more than just when the wind blew. he knew he found him. Knocking on the trunk of the tree he sang.

“O Mason my Mason where is my Mason?” Casually extending his werewolf nails, he began to climb the tree.

“You can't get away from me that easily Mason.”

“Just watch me!”

Mason continued his trek up the tree but once he got to the center branches he began to hesitate Liam was closing in on him and laughing all the way up. Mason was also having a good time, he also knew that it wouldn't help to get caught. Grabbing one of the lighter branches and trying to put his weight on it Mason began to hesitate and grew wide eyed when said branch broke.

Mason's eyes filled with fear as he fell back tumbling through the foliage.

Liam paused with fear seeing his friend fall and quickly moved into action. 

Mason was scared, free falling through the foliage until he was caught by two arms.

“Mason! Mason shut up!”

Mason stopped screaming to look at where he was, caught in Liam's arms.  
As his screams died out he looked up at Liam’s face to see him holding in his laughter. Mason realized the predicament he was in and quickly let himself down from Liams arms.

“Can it dude! I was scared okay? How many times have you fallen out of a tree?”

At that Liam burst into laughter, holding his side.

“Dude you sounded like a little girl!”

Mason just huffed and folded his arms glaring at his so called best friend.

“Shut up Li! Can we just go home-”

“Actually that would probably be best.”

Mason and Liam whipped their heads towards the female voice at the other end of the clearing.

Oh shit.

“Uh Talia Hale… nice to meet you um… uh. My names Liam and we were uh… just doing a training exercise to help strengthen my senses.” Liam stuttered out. 

Not only was Talia Hale there, but a good amount of the hale pack was there Derek and all fanning out from Talia. Obviously hearing that something happened in the woods and they wanted to support the pack.

“Strengthening your senses by letting your friend fall from a tree?” Peter spoke up.

“No I just grabbed the wrong branch accidentally and good thing I had Liam here to catch me right Liam?” Mason asked clearly bullshitting his answer but he wanted this awkward confrontation to pass as soon as possible.

“Uh… yea I umm…yea” Liam stuterred

“Is there something wrong with your friend?” Talia spoke, raised one well manicured brow.

“No nothings wrong actually we were just leaving right Liam?” Mason started, rubbing his fellow omega’s back in a soothing motion.

“Uh...yea” Liam was blinking rapidly and his nostrils were flaring.

“Yeah we're just gonna go now…” Mason pulled Liam away back towards where they came.  
He didn't realize originally when he was running, that he crossed over onto Hale property. Of course the Hales owned so much, it was hard to tell where the lines started and ended. The farther they got away, the more Liam started to get his senses under control.

“Bruh what happened to you back there?” Mason questioned Liam still walking to his house.

“I don't know man I don't know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is a Sterek fic but This chapter really needed to be written to set some things up.  
> I got you guys next chapter were gonna see some revelations happening.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I want to thank ManekiRai, Bajan_fujoshi, and Eclipsian_Maiden for leaving comments!  
> sorry this is so late!

After their run in with the Hales, Mason and Liam called up Stiles asking if they could come over. When receiving the green light they dashed over to his house Mason piggybacking on Liam. When they came in through the front door they saw Scott and Stiles already engaged in a very intense game of Super Smash Bros.

“Scott your so bad at this!” Stiles grinned repeating the same series of attacks carefully and meticulously pressing the right buttons on his controller.

“Then why am I winning Stiles?” Scott jabbed back as he button mashed his controller causing attacks to happen at random.

Stiles pushed Scott over with his shoulder and wriggled his way over him blocking Scotts view of the tv screen. Vigorously trying to make sure Scott couldn't see the screen. “You will never win I am the master!” he exclaimed.

“Cheater! Get off me!” Scott laughed wriggling on the floor trying to see the screen. When Stiles character performed their finishing move Stiles shot up like a spring. “Victory! The Master reigns undefeated Whoo!”

Scott rubbed his side and pouted. “No fair dude I was so winning and then you started fighting dirty!”

“Murphy’s law Man, if it’s worth fighting for, it’s worth fighting dirty for.” Stiles asked.

Scott grumbled, got up and went to sit on the couch where Mason and Liam were watching the pair with interest. 

“You know sometimes I think we’re the seniors and their the sophomores don't you Mason?” Liam turned to his best friend. 

“I think your right. Very much so.” Mason replied in a posh british accent. “So much so that I-” Mason was cut off by Stiles flying into their laps splayed across Scott, Liam and Mason. 

“You love us and you know it. Were the coolest people ever.” Stiles grinned at them. 

“How about we watch a movie and I'll go make popcorn?” Mason suggested wiggling around. Stiles got up, scampering into his kitchen already knowing where everything is.

Liam nodded and Scott asked “Hey can Allison come over?” 

Stiles laughed to himself knowing all about what had happened earlier today with Scott and Allison.”Sure dude I'm surprised you didn't ask sooner.” 

Scott gave a little whoop before whipping out his phone to text Allison.

Within ten minutes, Allison arrived and five minutes later Lydia strolled in with Jackson.   
“Were heard there was a party?”   
“Well now there is.” Liam muttered under his breath. Lydia ruffled Liams hair and took a seat on Jackson's lap on the floor. 

Hearing the new entrances from the kitchen, Mason took out his phone and began typing and in no time Brett was knocking on the door and getting led in by Mason but not without a steamy kiss that went on a little too long and had to be broken up by flying popcorn kernels. 

Soon after the whole group was seated in vocational spots around Stiles’ living room, draped over chairs, sofas and each other watching the Avengers movie. Of course Stiles had made them all go to the theater to watch it and they've seen it before during a movie night, so they were no strangers to the plot and there was an idle chatter that was happening around the room. 

Jackson and Scott started talking about lacrosse and how Finstock is thinking of making some sophomores on the first line for the upcoming game and how that was a blessing and a curse. Meanwhile, Mason and Brett were cuddling up on the sofa whispering to each other about everything and nothing at the same time. It was like they were in their own little world and from the looks of it they weren't leaving it any time soon. 

As Stiles came in from the kitchen with more snacks: a bowl of pretzels, two bags of doritos and lays potato chips spreading them out on the table watching them be demolished by the werewolves and humans in the room. Catching the tail end of Lydia sentence he sat on the arm rest of the couch, reclined and listened in. 

“So Louie and Finstock?” Allison smirked. 

Because of the brawl that almost happened between Coach Hale and Finstock in the hallways with Louie breaking it up, which then led to a quite heartfelt moment in front of their home EC class it was no secret how the two felt about each other. Now the whole school was wondering when they would get together and if they were going to be invited to the wedding. 

“I think its cute and they would be a good pair.” Allison reasoned, “I mean did you see how easily Louie was able to calm him down? I hear sometimes Finstock could go on for days when he’s pissed at someone. All it took was for Louie to sit him down and tell him to breath and that shut him up so quick.”

“Not to mention how possessive Finstock was when Louie got hit. He was prowling the halls over it. I don't even think the principal was gonna get through to him.” Liam chimed in.

The omegas laughed over that and Stiles shifted uncomfortably, he later excused himself into the kitchen. Lydia noticed his shift in mood and followed him. Stopping at the doorway she observed him fiddling around the kitchen rearranging spices and washing dishes that were already clean in the cabinet. 

Walking over, she turned and pressed her back to the counter next to the sink looking out of the window on the other side of the room and murmured “So are you not happy for Finstock and Louie?” 

Stiles stopped and put the rinsed plate in the dish rack grasping on the the edges of the sink with his head down glaring at the drain. “It’s not them... it...just I- I-” 

“You?”

“I found my mate Lyds-” Stiles looked up at her with a look of agony. Lydia was shocked. What? Why hadn’t he told her? When she began to voice this question he cut her off again.

“I found my mate and I’m pretty sure he hates me. I don't think we’ll ever be in a place like Louie.” 

That threw Lydia for a loop because as far as she knew the only people who outright hated Stiles was the foot-

“Don't say that Stiles! Do you know the future?” Lydia chastised him.

“No but-”

“But nothing dont assume Stiles. When you assume you-”

“Make an ass out of you and me. I get it Lyds.”

“Now tell me about this mate of yours and why you think he hates you, Is it someone on the football team?” Lydia whispered. Stiles cracked a crooked smile of course she had investigation skills like Sherlock Holmes,

“Yea”

“Is it Isaac? He's not so bad, Stiles I’m sure he would forgive you if you talked to him. Now that I think about it he's kinda cute in a boyish sort of way.”

“It’s not Isaac Lyds… it’s Derek”

“Derek Hale? Are you sure?”

Stiles sighed putting his elbows on the counter and rubbing his face. 

“Yeah. I saw him in the hallways to say sorry, you know for what had happened, and all of a sudden something clicked. I couldn't control my eyes Lyds! And neither could he and oh my god he has the reddest eyes I’ve ever seen. Not like a dull red or even a deep red, cause you know for some people it’s more like maroon red, no his was a full on scarlett. They were so bright and it was like I could see forever into those eyes. And he let out this growl and it was insane like normally I would shit my pants, but my magic just hummed and rose to the occasion. It felt like everything in my body was singing you know, and on top of that Derek had this look in his eyes like he wanted to eat me or something and not gonna lie Lyds my instincts were at no point saying get out of there. I wanted to be there and to stay. But we were in the middle of the freaking hallway and the bell just rang so everybody was out there. Now that I think about it, it was pretty weird there wasn't a crowd. But I bolted and honestly that was the last thing I wanted to do…. Do you believe me now?” 

Lydia was stunned into silence by the sheer amount Stiles just word vomited at her and was trying to absorb everything he said when another voice chimed in.

“Well I’ll believe it. I don't like it but I’ll believe it. And I’ll respect it.” Scott said leaning on the entryway to the kitchen, going over to his best friend and wrapping an arm around his shoulder.

Stiles looked up at his friend and at all his friends who had come into the kitchen at some point.

“Really guys? You don't think I betrayed you or anything?”

“Stiles you didn't do anything” Allison whispered, “If your biology thinks you and Derek Hale are a match made in heaven who are we to stop what's going to happen naturally.”

“But did it have to be the Hale douche though?” Jackson groaned and Lydia kicked him in the shin causing him to flinch. 

“We will always accept you Stiles that's what friends are for!” Mason cheered.

“At least I’ll get to chill with another guy on the team.” Brett acknowledged.

“Thanks guys this means so much to me.” Stiles grabbed the person closest to him and bringing them in for a hug and the rest of them followed in the group hug. They slowly meandered their way back into the living room to continue watching the movie. 

_______________________________________________________________________

It was towards the end of the movie when Liam spoke up. 

“Guys me and Mason were in the woods today-”

“Why were you in the woods?” Stiles looked ready to scold the two. His mother hen instincts kicking in. Allison and Lydia were not far behind. 

“What were you doing?”

“Did you kick someones ass?”

“No no we were fine it was just that we unknowingly ran onto the Hales property…”

Jackson huffed “What is it with the Hales today my god!”

“Continue Liam please.” Lydia glared at Jackson.

“Well Mason was helping me with my scents so I could hone them in and improve when he fell out of a tree.” seeing the shock and the verbal beating they were about to get Mason quickly added,   
“He caught me so no harm done guys!”

They all settled back down and looked at Liam expectantly to hear the rest of the story and he continued. 

“So as I put him down the Hales come and it’s not like one or two of them it’s the whole freaking family I mean it was nuts! And they’re like “No trespassing” which I get but I smelled my mate again!”

“Let me know how Liam can smell his mate but it took until senior year for me to find mine.” Stiles groaned into a pillow. 

“There there Stiles,” Allison rubbed his back in circles, “It probably has something to do with Liam presenting so early. Remember you only presented at the beginning of this year.”

“True true. Ok what else happened?” Stiles lifted his head from the pillow.

“Well that was it but I smell her at school all the time and it was so strong today I almost passed out!”

“It’s probably Cora.” Brett piped in from his spot in the single chair under Mason. “If you smell her at school all the time the only logical person is Cora.”

“Or Coach Hale.” Scott shuddered thinking about it.

“Ewww gross Scott!” Liam shouted throwing a pretzel in his face “Coach Hale!? not gonna happen!”

“I’m just saying! But you guys are right it’s probably Cora.”

“Yeah I guess you're right.” Liam thought it over. Thinking about the youngest Hale sibling. She was in his grade and he saw her sometimes during the school day. On occasion when he talked to her she was pretty cool. Liam was starting to feel nervous. If it was her then how would he approach her? He didn't want to walk right up to her and be like “Hi you dont know me that well but were going to be married real soon” but also didn't want to not say anything because that would put him back at square one. Ugh this was so difficult!

_____________________________________________________________________________________

The following friday Stiles was yet again in the dance room practicing for the competition he had the next day making sure to finally lock every move in place so that when he performed it was precise and graceful.

As he came out of his turns he noticed another pair of eyes in the mirror watching him yet again. 

“Derek?” Stiles turned towards the door and used a little of his magic to turn off the stereo.

“You got some pretty good dance moves Stilinski.” Derek huffed coming fully into the room decked out in full football uniform sans helmet not yet looking at Stiles a small blush crawling into his cheeks at being caught. 

“Aw nothing to be ashamed of Hale. I hear my dancing is pretty damn good.” While on the outside Stiles looked cool and collected with a smirk on his face, but on the inside his brain was going a mile a minute about all the possibilities that could happen right now.

From Derek whipping out a knife to kill him or shovinging him against the the glass mirrors and claiming him like a strong alpha would, how his one of his hands would cup the back of his neck and the other would travel south to his aching-- Calm down Stiles! Act cool Stiles! 

“I don't know about that but you got some moves.” 

He was flirting back! Stiles mind was reeling Derek was flirting with him! Maybe he didn't hate him after all. This gave Stiles a new found confidence and reached out for Derek's hand pulling him to the middle of the room. He used his magic to turn the music back on and looked at Derek expectantly. 

“Show me what you got.”

Derek not one to refuse a challenge and in full gear didnt let go of Stiles hand and busted out some of the worst dancing Stiles has ever seen. He would do the sprinkler to the music and the lawn mower and Stiles bursted out laughing at the alphas antics and joined in doing the shopping cart. 

“Oh you think my moves are funny?” Derek joked with him over the music.

“I don't think Hale I know!” Stiles giggled stunned at how easily he was able to joke around with Derek “sir stoic” Hale of all people. When the song ended and another started up, Stiles went to imitate some more of Derek's dance movies moving around him but Derek grabbed his hand instead, choosing to pull him into a spin towards his body and grasping him around the waist. 

Just a small town girl  
Livin' in a lonely world  
She took the midnight train goin' anywhere

“Really Stiles Don’t Stop Believing?” Derek murmured looking into Stiles eyes and glancing down at his lips. Derek wanted to kiss them, make them swollen and he wondered if Stiles would let him if he just leaned in a little bit more.

“It's a classic! Don't diss my classics.” Stiles was searching Derek's forest greens and how they slowly were beginning to bleed into his alpha red. 

“Do you really want to do this here?”

“Maybe” 

Derek was leaning in closer, gently grabbed Stiles chin with his hand and pulled him into a smouldering kiss. Letting loose a low growl when Stiles melted into his embrace and wrapped his arms around Derek's neck whining low in his throat in reply to Derek's growl. 

Derek's arms around his waist were like bands of steel and when Stiles broke the kiss, Derek chose to keep him close rather then let him back up out of his personal space with their foreheads pressed together. 

“My mate. My beautiful omega. Mine.” 

“Right back at ya big guy.” Stiles whispered locking his eyes with Derek's and pulling him in for another kiss.

When they broke apart again Derek lazily glanced at the clock only to realize what time it was.   
“Oh shit coach is gonna kill me!” As Derek turned to run out the door Stiles grasped him by the arm.

“Give me you number so we can keep in touch.” 

Derek nodded and ran over to the white board on the other side of the room and scribbled his number on the board with a dry erase marker. 

“You gonna come to the game tonight?” 

“We’ll see.” Stiles winked at Derek.

Derek jogged back over to where Stiles was and gave him another fiery kiss and turned to leave only for Stiles to pull him back again and give him a smaller peck.

“One for good luck.”

Derek gave a toothy smile and ran out the room rushing and hoping his uncle/coach hadn't noticed his absence while Stiles touched his lips and smiled to himself. 

___________________________________________________________________

After a verbal beating from his Uncle, Derek was putting on his helmet and getting ready to walk out with his teammates on the field when he heard the ping of a text from his phone in the locker.  
To derek:  
Heyyy im here wit scott & co. wish u luck!!  
To derek:  
By the way this is stiles :)

Derek texted back a quick thanks and put his phone back in his bag more pumped than ever to go out on the field. 

“Derek what got you smiling like that?” Isaac asked coming up and giving him a punch on the arm.

“Nothing man. Lets go get this win.”

Isaac shrugged and put on his helmet and grabbed the american flag they had.  
Standing at the front of the team Derek started the march to the field with his team as they heard the music of Thunderstruck. Moving quickly like a thunder cloud of maroon helmets serving to intimidate the other team. Marching out to the goal post where the cheerleaders had formed a run through line with a breakable paper sign at the end. They were screaming their heads off cheering for the team to win and wishing them luck. This also served to hype up the crowd with the audience standing up and chanting “Beat’ em Beacon!” 

Derek was riding the high energy of the crowd so when the music changed to orchestra 300 and the whole team began to chant he joined in sending up a howl that the other wolves would respond to. Turning to start running, he dashed towards the center of the field with his team breaking through the sign and marched over to their side of the field. 

Looking at where his classmates and their parents were howling and cheering, was quite overwhelming but searching the crowd Derek caught the eyes of Stiles who was there with some of his friends and when Stiles gave him a big wave Derek felt all the more ready to take out their opponents. 

And if Derek skipped out on the after party for their win because a certain omega invited him to a dance competition the next day than that was his business.

To Derek:  
Also bring your sister ;)

Umm ok?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops my hand slipped.
> 
> authors note: I changed my author name and cannot get rid of the original name chapter note from chap 2 on the bottom if anyone knows how to fix it please let me know.

**Author's Note:**

> And that's it for this chapter!  
> next we'll meet Captain Hale and his band of misfits or like everyone else likes to call them the football team.  
> I'm wondering if I should make stiles magical or a fox in this story in all honesty I'm leaning towards magical but reviewer input is always good and I do enjoy a good fox!stiles story.
> 
> Please kudos and review!  
> -Red


End file.
